Western
by ShinobuByako
Summary: Pese a que todo está muerto intentan hacerse con esas tierras. ¿Por que tanto interés? ¿Que tesoro ocultan estas tierras arridas alejadas de la mano de Dios? ¿Puede el brillo del sol que cae por sus hombro y su mirada profunda como el mar dejarle entrar en su alma?
1. Chapter 1

**Jamás me han gustado las historias de cowboy, vaqueros y pistolas, pero por alguna razón rarisima cuando comencé a escribir este fic apareció todo en escenarios del viejo Oeste, captus, buitres, ferrocarriles, cantinas, gorros, caballos, etc, etc, además de cierta forma podía sacarle provecho a la increíble capacidad de Helga G. Pataki para espiar, actuar, engañar, ser femenina y no, agregar personajes y jugar con la paciencia sagrada del cabeza de balón.**

**Disculpen, me presento ya que es la primera vez que hago un fic para este cartoon.**

**ShinobuByako, comúnmente realizando fic de HTF y de las PPG.**

**Soy muy apegada a lo que es el drama y el genero del Ero, aunque trataré de no irme por las ramas en este fic y también tengo la mala costumbre de demorar mucho (muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooooo oooooooo) para actualizar.**

**Disfruten el demo de una posible historia larga XD**

* * *

Había planeado todo con detalles, calculado los tiempos, estudiado cada movimiento de todos los individuos en el interior de la zona bancaria del pueblo, conocía la estructura del rustico pero bien protegido edificio donde por la parte delantera de la calle transitada rezaba un gran letrero que ponía "Banco".

Extrajo de su abrigo un elegante reloj de bolsillo para verificar los tiempos, solo faltaba un minuto antes de que el banquero saliera escoltado junto con el "guardia" asignado por el "Sheriff".

-Créame, esto no es necesario, este pueblo está tan muerto que la bodega del banco está totalmente vacía, ha sido una pérdida de tiempo venir a este lugar olvidado de dios, me arrepiento profundamente. –se le oyó decir a un rechoncho y calvo hombre de estatura baja mientras giraba la segunda llave de la puerta colocando el ultimo seguro.

-si tan mal va la cosa ¿por qué el Sheriff insiste en mantener el banco tan recelosamente?

-no lo sé, la único que tengo de valor son unos mugrientos papeles de propiedad, pero realmente es de una zona muerta, nada crecería ahí, no vale la pena ni para querer exigirla como garante para hipoteca.

-algo debe tener ese lugar ¿quizás oro?

-no hay oro en esta parte del mundo.-afirmó tajante el banquero Wartz algo irritado –me decepciona pero lo único bueno que alguna vez tuvo este lugar fueron los ganados, ahora que todo yace muerto ni a eso se puede aspirar.

-el Sheriff dijo que la sequía era cosa de brujería.

-oh incrédulo, simplemente es una mala racha que está durando demasiado.

Desde su escondite en lo oscuro del callejón vio como el par de hombre se alejaba, se acomodó su sombrero y levantó las solapas de su roído abrigo cubriendo su rostro lo mejor posible.

Trepó con agilidad gatuna y silenciosamente por la cañería de desagote de lluvia que más que nada estaba meramente para adornar la simple fachada del edificio de dos pisos, llegó hasta una ventana con barrotes y forcejeó un poco con los fierros, sabía de antemano que uno de estos se podía doblar sin dificultad, no en vano había sido participe de la construcción del "Banco", se deslizó por el estrecho hueco que quedaba logrando finalmente entrar.

Palpó sus bolsillos buscando cerillos y la vela que se había agenciado hacía ya una semana, observo con dificultad las sombras y penumbras que se movían junto al baile de la llama en la punta de la vela, entrecerró los ojos para acostumbrarse al minúsculo resplandor, había estado tanto rato oculta en las sombras que pese a que el brillo de la vela era relativamente insignificante lograba irritarle los ojos.

Se pasó una mano por la nuca removiendo una par de mechones de su rubio cabello, debía ir a la bóveda buscar los malditos papeles y eliminarlos, no debía existir documento que testificara que alguien era propietario de "esas tierras".

Con mucho cuidado se retiró las botas, dejándolas cerca de la ventana, caminó casi deslizando los pies, sabía que ese roñoso lugar no era nuevo, llevaba tres años desde que lo habían construido además el clima caluroso había hecho que la mayoría de las tablas se agrietaran por dentro provocando por cada pisada un delator sonido, si ese gordo avaricioso no fuera tan tacaño habría pedido mejores materiales para la estructura, sin mencionar que ni siquiera le había costado un solo céntimo de su bolsillo, después de todo, el dinero había sido "donado" por los pueblerinos.

A medida que avanzaba procuraba evitar ventanas o puertas que dieran hacia el exterior, cualquier brillo podría alertar a algún transeúnte haciendo sonar la campana y mandando al diablo todo trabajo.

Llegó finalmente hasta la bóveda, giró la perilla, colocó las ganzúas y desbloqueó el seguro, hizo un gesto de decepción, incluso tan tacaño era que ni un buen seguro le había puesto a lo más importante de ese lugar ¿Qué pensaría la gente del pueblo si supieran que sus cosas de valor estaban peor protegidas a que si las colocasen bajo un tablón en el piso de sus propias casas?

Sin darla más importancia ingresó al interior de la bóveda, inspeccionó el lugar, era pequeño y estaba relativamente vacío, había una mesa larga de mostrador con un par de pequeñas bolsas que seguramente tenían uno que otro dólar, pero no era el dinero lo que buscaba, su intención no era el robo de lo poco que tenía esa gente, lo suyo era deshacerse de un maldito documento falso que le arrebataba a una familia lo que era suyo por generaciones.

Miró a las paredes dando con pequeños gabinetes de color blanco y manijas negras, buscó con cuidado en cada uno comenzando a exasperarse, eran más de 60 malditos cajones pequeños y casi… TODOS estaban vacíos ¿no estaban los papeles? Pero había odio al gordo banquero Wartz que los tenía…. ¿había mentido? ¿o quizás el muy desgraciado si los había cobrado como hipoteca? En ese caso lo más probable era que había hecho el cambio de titular y trasladado los papeles a otro lugar, a la gran ciudad ¿Cuándo lo había hecho? No recordaba haberlo visto abandonar el pueblo….. o quizás no había sido él, el sheriff….. ese maldito, petulante descerebrado y abusivo que se hacía llamar a sí mismo Wolfgang.

Lo meditó profundamente, ese cretino debía haber participado de alguna forma, claro que no se podría beneficiar directamente con ese documento, después de todo era falso, solo bastaba con que aquellos papeles desaparecieran para que los originales dueños pudiesen reclamar sus tierras nuevamente, los Peterson tenían un papel de legalidad que por suerte había llegado a sus manos y custodiaba recelosamente, sin embargo cada miembro familiar había sido aniquilado uno por uno casi extinguiendo a un linaje de 12 generaciones, movidos por el miedo permitieron que les quitara las tierras frente sus narices sin mover un solo dedo pese a que tenían las de ganar, la última amenaza, que escuchó directamente de la boca del "Sheriff" Wolfgang los dejó literalmente llorando de miedo.

Entonces prefirió hacerlo a su forma, si ese maldito documento falso dejaba de existir los Peterson podrían reclamar sus tierras.

El sonido de unas llaves chocando con metal proveniente de la entrada la sacó de sus profundos pensamientos obligándole a reaccionar de forma rápida y precipitada, tenía que salir de ahí ahora mismo.

Corrió por el pasillo hasta el segundo piso mientras el maldito crujir de la madera la delataba y aquel que estuviese afuera se apresuraba a abrir la puerta, en ese momento dio gracias que hubiese puesto dos seguros en la puerta y que la llave siempre se trabase.

Llegó a la habitación donde estaban sus botas se las calzó lo más rápido que pudo y saltó por la ventana olvidándose que estaba en un alto segundo piso, apretó los dientes para evitar lanzar un alarido de dolor al momento que tocase el piso, seguramente se destrozaría las piernas….. Pero no sucedió, la caída había sido dolorosa pero su cuerpo estaba completo, el único gruñido de dolor provino de alguien bajo suyo, había caído sobre una persona….. Más precisamente sobre el guardia se seguridad del banco.

Hizo un gesto con la boca mascullando entre dientes, trató de levantarse lo más rápido que pudo para emprender la huida pero una poderosa mano se aferró a su pierna, lo miró con miedo, estaba más que segura que no la reconocería, nunca se habían cruzado directamente y con sus ropas no pensarían que aquel "ladrón" era realmente una mujer, lo miró a la cara y sus ojos se toparon con el joven semblante de un muchacho que la miraba molesto, él trató de levantarse pero ella reaccionó más rápido, le pegó una patada bajo la quijada logrando su libertad y sin pensárselo dos veces emprendió la ansiada huida.

Se ocultó en un almacén detrás de la pulpería del rustico pueblo, se deshizo de sus ropas colocándose otras que había dejado preparadas previamente, se soltó el cabello y se hizo una trenza lo más rápido que pudo enrollándolo y cubriéndola con un gorro de paja algo gastado.

Se miró el atuendo dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, nadie la había seguido, o eso creía.

-no te pega, realmente no te pega, conociendo ese hermoso rostro y el increíble cuerpo de femme fatale que posee no comprendo porque insistes en aparentar ser un muchacho.

Pegó un respingo mientras sentía que la sangre se le helaba ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado él ahí observándola?

-no mucho sabes- contestó con tranquilidad como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento –acabo de entrar para buscar unas bebidas, por desgracia no pude ver tu maravilloso cuerpo querida mía, pero dime ¿Cómo te fue?

Ella bajó la cabeza desconcertada y ese joven lo entendió todo sin problemas.

-Helga ¿te pillaron?

-no…. Bueno, casi pero no, dejé inconsciente al que logró verme.

-¿te vieron?-se aterró.

-solo en presencia, no me reconoció, jamás nos hemos cruzado así que no creo que pueda llegar a identificarme.

-¿entonces?

-no di con los documentos.

-¿no alcanzaste a encontrarlos?

-no estaban ahí, Alam, revisé todas y cada una de las malditas gavetas y todas estaban vacías.

-¿Qué hay de los sacos?

-eran muy pequeños para tener los papeles doblados en su interior, más o menos del tamaño de mi puño.

-¿entonces?

-esos documentos fueron extraídos ¿A dónde se los llevaron? Ni idea.

-¿Qué haremos?

-me preocupa, los Peterson perderán las tierra…

-Helga querida- se acercó a ella y la abrazó cálidamente –debemos pensar con la cabeza fría, quizás fue una maniobra de Von Scheck. Tal vez trata de convertir ese fraude en algo real.

-¿Cómo?

-por ahora no se me ocurre ninguna idea pero tenemos que buscar la forma de dar con esos documentos….. ¿Tienes algún plan? Wolfgang ha estado muy relajado últimamente así que supongo que habrá recibido una suma considerable de dinero, ha estado bebiendo como un cosaco y gastando todo lo que trae en el bolsillo como si no hubiese un mañana.

-¿Qué me propones?- alzó una ceja mientras se separaba de Alam.

-¿Por qué no usas tus encantos femeninos por esta vez? Prometo que no me pondré celoso cariño.- sonrió seductoramente mientras la sujetaba con delicadeza del mentón –además estando borracho como está seguramente cantará como un ruiseñor.

-no creo que ese cretino tenga una voz de en sueño, lo compararía con una gallina a la que le acabo de torcer el cogote de forma herrada y agoniza lentamente.

-seguramente, hipea tanto que creo que morirá por eso pero de que tu lograras hacerle hablar, no tengo dudas ¿entonces?

-… odio hacer esto.

-jajajaja, ve a la habitación de Lyla, encontraras lo que te haga falta en su closet.

-…. Odio usar la ropa de la pecosa pelirroja, su corsé me es demasiado estrecho- se quejó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y cubriéndose el pecho.

-sigo sin entender cómo es que con semejante par de bellezas- alzando las cejas y mirando descaradamente el pecho de la rubia- nadie ha notado que eres mujer y no hombre.

-porque vivimos en un pueblo lleno de zopencos, Alam.

* * *

De mala gana fue hacia la taberna, era tarde y sinceramente prefería irse a dormir pero debido al intento de robo, a la huida del sospechoso frente sus narices y la agresión, el Banquero Wartz le obligo a ir por el "Sheriff" Wolfgang.

-"_será de mejor utilidad que tú, tenías al criminal entre las manos y lo dejaste ir, no puedo creer que el sheriff haya puesto la seguridad de mi banco en tus manos muchacho."_

Era consciente de que había sido en parte su culpa pero no se esperaba que el delincuente saltase por la ventana cayéndole encima, además lo había aturdido, no es que aquel desconocido pesase una tonelada sino que le cayó en la cabeza, luego cuando trató de retenerlo le propinó un golpe en la quijada que por unos momentos creyó haber perdido un par de dientes.

Suspiró resignado y agotado, ingresó a la taberna buscando con la mirada al borracho….. al sheriff, comúnmente a esa hora siempre iba a beber un par de copas y tratar de ligar a la hermosa cantante Lyla, pensándolo bien, no era tan malo si con esa visita lograba ver una de las actuaciones de la hermosa pelirroja.

Se acercó a la barra pasando de la gente que lo miraba con mala cara, era uno de los "hombres de confianza del sheriff" pero sinceramente no lo odiaban por eso, sino porque a diferencia de los demás hombres que trabajaban para Wolfgang, a él si le importaba hacer el trabajo y se había negado a ser sobornado un par de ocasiones para hacer la vista gorda.

Incluso se había atrevido a recriminarle a su "jefe" la situación precaria del pueblo, pero lo único que recibió a cambio fue una sonora carcajada burlona de Wolfgang y sus hombres.

-"no hemos venido a este lugar para matarnos trabajando, estas tierras están bajo nuestro poder, deberías reconsiderar mejor de lado de quien estás Shortman, te he dejado ser parte de mi equipo por el simple hecho de que eres uno de los pocos hombres jóvenes que saben leer y sumar, además de tener una increíble puntería, ahora lárgate de mí vista y ve a servir como portero al banco, tengo cosas que hacer"

Apretó la mandíbula con rabia, frente a él a unos 10 pasos cerca del extremo de la barra casi al lado del escenario estaba Wolfgang riendo como un imbécil mientras una dama lo tomaba de la mano y se lo llevaba a quien sabe dónde, los vio subir por las escaleras confundido, no recordaba que en la taberna hubiese otra dama aparte de la joven cantante Lyla y la camarera Nadinne, las demás mujeres del pueblo ya eran mayores o casadas y nada tenían que estar haciendo por ese lugar a esas horas, se acercó curioso para tratar de ver más de cerca a la desconocida pero el brazo de Wolfgang le tapaba el rostro, lo único que pudo notar con seguridad era que tenía melena rubia….. Bueno, no recordaba a ninguna dama rubia de todas formas.

Pensó en seguirlos, Wartz le había "ordenado" ir por el Sheriff y aunque sabía que nada podría hacer borracho como se le notaba, debía intentarlo.

-¿Qué necesita?

Se giró algo asustado, como si lo hubiesen pillado haciendo alguna travesura, miró al joven hombre y sonrió de lado nervioso.

-buenas noches.

-buenas noches joven Shortman ¿Qué hace por aquí? ¿Ha decidido acompañarnos esta noche para contemplar una de las actuaciones de la joven Lyla y escucharme tocar el piano?

-no…. Me encantaría pero realmente vengo por trabajo.

-no tengo nada para ofrecerle señor Shortman, no he visto a nadie extraño, solo a los mismos consumidores alcohólicos y ludópatas de todas las noches- dijo con total seguridad mientras se dirigía a la barra y limpiaba un vaso de vidrio –desea una copa, no se preocupe, el "sheriff" Wolfgang a invitado los tragos de esta noche, así que no tendrá que pagar por el consumo.

-¿en serio?- dijo sorprendido, sabía que nadie le negaba nada a Wolfgang pero que este pagara por algo, eso era realmente raro.

-sí, y me alegro, su cuenta estaba comenzando a preocuparnos, nos llevaría a la banca rota de continuar así.

-bueno, solo un trago, realmente venía a buscar al sheriff, intentaron asaltar el banco.

-¿en serio?- parecía sorprendido, rápidamente y con total disimulo miró hacia la puerta de la habitación del segundo piso -¿sabe quién fue?

-no tengo idea, no logré verle, realmente es algo desconcertante, digo, me cayó encima y luego me pateo el rostro…..

-…. No se sienta mal joven Shortman, supongo que no se robaron nada.

-no realmente, parece que no le dio el tiempo.

-pero ¿tiene alguna idea de quien pudo ser?

-alguien joven sin duda, más o menos de mi altura- meditó llevándose los dedos al mentón rozándose el leve corte que le había ocasionado la patada bestial de aquel desgraciado –alguien bastante ágil, delgado y liviano.

Alam entrecerró los ojos analizando con cuidado al joven frente suyo, no había duda que tenía bien presente las "cualidades" del "ladrón" y que por obvias razones nadie de los actuales hombres en esa taberna podía ser el sospechoso, se preocupó por unos segundos al imaginar que llegase a indagar más en el tema.

-disculpe señor Redmon.

-jajaja- soltó una carcajada sorprendiendo al joven frente suyo -¿señor? No soy tan viejo, supongo que tendré a lo sumo tres o cuatro años más que usted "señor Shortman".

-lo siento, no quise sonar descortés.

-para nada, sinceramente es uno de los pocos con los que tengo el gusto de intercambiar palabras, llámeme Alam.

-oh…. Bueno, si así lo prefieres, Alam, hace poco…- se giró hacia las escaleras observando el segundo piso –vi a una joven rubia.

Alam tragó con dificultad, la mayoría de los que estaban en el bar miraban hacia el escenario esperando por la aparición de Lyla, él se había encargado de mandar al borracho de Wolfgang a la parte más oscura y apartada para que Helga se le acercase sin levantar sospechas y nadie la notase, maldita la hora que ese novato había decidido ir por el "sheriff".

-¿en serio?

-si estoy seguro ¿es una nueva muchacha?

-no recuerdo a nadie nuevo trabajando en la taberna.

-¿Cómo?- el rubio se levantó de golpe - ¿entonces quién es?

-quizás el señor Vemecilli la haya contratado, tengo entendido que el "Sheriff" estaba acosando demasiado a la señorita Lyla y esta había amenazado con largarse si no la dejaba en paz, así que en resumidas, tal vez sea una cortesana que le aliviará tensiones a nuestra hermosa cantante.

El rubio puso mala cara, sabia del deseo que tenía Wolfgang por Lyla y cualquier mujer joven de buen aspecto pero le desagradaba la idea de que alguna "señorita" tuviese que hacer esos "servicios", no le gustaba pensar mal de la gente pero consideraba que una dama debía apreciarse más.

-¿sería una pena interrumpirlos?

-….no hablarán en serio ¿verdad?-Alam se alarmó pero logró disimularlo.

-es que necesito al Sheriff.

-seamos realistas, Arnold ¿de qué te va a servir un borracho que ni se puede sostener por sí mismo en este momento?

-lo sé pero.

-además ¿sabes lo peligro que es un borracho en plena faena? –lo miró de forma peligrosa –no saldrías vivo de esta.

-… pues- suspiró resignado, detestaba su trabajo y ese maldito pueblo de mala muerte –no sé qué voy hacer con el señor Wartz.

-yo te diré lo que vas hacer, te tomaras ese trago y verás a la hermosa Lyla dar su show, olvídate del banquero, solo es cuestión de unos minutos para que venga a "recrearse" después de su segunda copa ni se acordara porque diablos buscaba al "sheriff".

Arnold observó todo el lugar, el escenario con su piano y la cutre decoración de un páramo desértico, un cactus de utilería y una rueda de alguna carreta, a los hombres bebiendo y apostando con las cartas, algunos ya empezando a insultarse, a Alam limpiando vasos y preparando tragos, a Nadinne abofeteando a uno que otro sin vergüenza que se había atrevido a darle un poco más de la atención adecuada y mirando con el rabillo del ojo a aquella desconocida dama que salía de una de las habitaciones del segundo piso para dirigirse a otra…

-"vaya"- pensó para sí mismo –"debe estar ocupada….. Me pregunto…."- se puso de pie pero antes de dar un solo paso Alam lo detuvo.

-ya comienza el acto de la señorita Lyla, tenga- le dio otra trago –diviértase.

-¿usted no la acompañara a escena?

-no, esta canción es a capela….. Bueno, entre nos, no me sé esa canción en piano.

Y sin decir más se dirigió al segundo piso entrando por la misma habitación donde previamente había ingresado la joven desconocida.

Aguardó unos segundos y se atrevió a subir, se aproximó a la habitación donde debería estar su "jefe", efectivamente yacía dormido sobre un catre, totalmente vestido y roncando.

Cerró la puerta para luego acercarse a la de al lado, pegó la oreja contra la madera y escuchó atentamente.

-¿Qué conseguiste?

-ese desgraciado, no sabe tratar a una dama, mira que intentar desgarrarme el vestido ¿Qué se cree, que me lo regalan?

-Helga.

-bien, bien, lo siento, es que estoy exasperada, ese desgraciado, lo único bueno que conseguí de todo esto fue confirmar mis sospechas.

-¿entonces?

-efectivamente Alam, se llevaron los papeles del banco, por eso no los encontré pero de eso ya hace dos semanas.

-no tiene sentido, estoy seguro que vi los documentos en la mesa del banquero hace cuatro días.

-posiblemente estaban intentado crear otra falsificación para robar las tierras de alguien más.

-¿Cómo?

-eso mismo Alam, Wolfgamg me lo confirmó, se jactaba de aquel exitoso primer plato, el timo por los documentos falsos les salió tan bien que planean repetirlo con otros, pero no entiendo ¿para qué demonios quieren las tierras de por aquí? Están muertas, ya no crece nada, sin mencionar que con esta falta de lluvia las cosas están mucho peor ¿Qué se ganaría con eso?

-…. Créeme que yo tampoco le veo la lógica a todo esto.

-por un momento pensé que podría ser oro, pero ya hace años se confirmó que por aquí oro no hay y sin vegetación para cosechar o criar un ganando…. Son más una perdida que una ganancia.

-tiene que haber algo de valor, algo realmente valioso como para robar tan descaradamente ¿Wolfgang no te dijo nada?

-….. no creo que sepa algo más, es un idiota, con el hecho de que se le pague por cuidar "la mercancía" se conforma.

-estamos como el principio, con las manos vacías ¿Qué vas hacer ahora Helga?

-no lo sé. Realmente no lo sé, quiero recuperar las tierras de los Peterson, fueron personas realmente agradables con migo cuando necesite más ayuda que nunca, pero me siento con las manos atadas.

-… veré que puedo averiguar del gordo de Wartz, espera a que no haya nadie y sal por la ventana de atrás.

-no quiero seguir saltando por las ventanas, casi me mato cuando intenté escapar del banco.

Arnold abrió sus ojos de par en par sorprendido, el asaltante misterioso era una mujer, esa desconocida de cabello rubio, sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta delatándose, ante sus ojos estaban Alam el pianista y una desconocida… muy hermosa….. y peligrosa mujer.

Ante la sorpresa ambos hombre quedaron paralizados, Alam por haber sido descubierto y Arnold por haber descubierto a una bella dama con una mirada salvaje mar reaccionando rápidamente para propinarle un golpe seco con su puño directo en su sien. El golpe en si no le había sido tan doloroso pero el empujón que le dio contra el marco de la puerta fue tal que revotó cayendo al piso.

Helga lo tomó del saco y lo arrastró al interior de la habitación mientras Alam finalmente reaccionaba y cerraba la puerta con llave.

-maldición, maldición ¿Quién es este tipo?- gruñía la rubia mientras se apresuraba y ataba las manos del semi inconsciente rubio con las sabanas de la cama.

-es el guardia de seguridad del banco… aquel al que le pateaste el rostro hace menos de una hora.

-y ahora le romperé la jeta! Maldita sea.

-Helga querida, no maldigas, no se te ve bien, recuerda que eres una dama.

-no es momento para eso Alam, nos ha descubierto, debemos deshacernos de él, es una amenaza, trabaja para Wolfgang y sus hombres- se arrodilló acercándose a Arnold jalando de su pelo para levantarle la cara –seguro es un cretino mafioso y sin escrúpulos como todos esos cerdos avariciosos.

-….. el joven Shotman ¿un bastardo y cretino? No, ingenuo quizás pero no es un inmoral.

-¿lo estás defendiendo?- se irritó la rubia enterrando sus dedos en la cabellera del joven Shotman.

-ay!

-cállate!- le ordenó autoritaria jalando con más fuerza.

Arnold fijó su mirada en el rostro de la desconocida dama frente suyo, tez blanca, cabello rubio, ojos celeste mar y con el ceño fruncido mandando un mensaje más que obvio "TE MATARÉ", miró cuidadosamente su alrededor, estaba algo aturdido, el golpe que le había dado esa "señorita" había sido digno de comparar con el de un boxeador callejero, jamás en su vida mujer alguna se había atrevido a levantarle la mano y menos a amenazarlo.

-señorita….. Será mejor que me suelte.

-oh no melenudo –le insultó –no estás en condiciones de exigirme nada- se llevó una mano a la cintura y extrajo algo brillante, Arnold tragó con dificultad pero se relajó al notar que no era un arma blanca sino un reloj -….. Quizás lo pueda retener hasta que venga el próximo tren.

-¿planeas irte querida?- Redmon la miró profundamente, de una forma extraña.

Helga se puso de pie soltando al rubio, caminó por la habitación como un animal enjaulado, estaba claro que parecía nerviosa y asustada.

-temo por ti ¿Qué te pasara?-susurró la rubia.

-…. Supongo que podríamos irnos juntos, pero eso sería sospechoso.

-y peligros.

-claro, no quiero dejar sola a las niñas, Vermecilli sabe que tengo contactos con gente influyente en la ciudad por una parte, por otra…. Si me voy no sé qué pasaría con Lyla o Nadinne.

-está más que claro que sin ti ellas serán carne de cañón… pero no puedo quedarme, y si te dejo… este tipejo ¿Qué te hará?

Alam miró a Arnold que parecía estar atento a cada palabra que se decía en esa extraña conversación. Cruzó los brazos pensativo mientras tomaba asiento en una banca y posaba sus ojos en Helga, del poco tiempo que llevaba en ese pueblo de mala muerte había aprendido a distinguir a la basura de los nobles, Arnold Shortman era uno de los nobles. Se puso de pie y se inclinó frente a Arnold sonriéndole con suspicacia.

-usted es un buen hombre ¿verdad joven Shortman?

-¿Qué quiere señor Redmond?- masculló el rubio desconfiando y con el ceño fruncido.

-verá, le contaré todo.

-¿Qué?- Helga se abalanzó contra Alam y lo jaló del hombro para que se girase y la mirase a la cara. -¿estás loco?

-no querida, creo que es necesario y quizás un beneficio, para ti.

-¿Cómo?-dijeron ambos rubios al mismo tiempo.

Alam Redmond se puso nuevamente de pie para sentarse en la banca de antes.

-estoy seguro que usted es un buen hombre joven Shortman, por eso creo que puedo confiarle este secretito, resulta que yo trabajo para una policía secreta, hace poco se nos ha presentado una cantidad de hurtos y fraudes que la gente poderosa y publica no ha querido resolver debido a que se niegan a involucrarse en estos escándalos, más que nada por mera pereza y por ser unos egoístas, pero muchos de los que hemos sido perjudicados estamos realmente cansados de esto.

-¿hemos? ¿Usted también?

-soy hijo de un distinguido conde del viejo continente, su nombre no es reconocido por estos lugares y me alegro porque con ello he podido mantener un bajo perfil, el caso es que hacia un tiempo nos habíamos hecho con unas tierras y resultaron ser hurtadas de forma fraudulentas, se culpó a mi padre del robo y de mafioso, su reputación intachable fue marcada por alguien que hizo el verdadero trabajo sucio y tuvo el descaro de concluirlo involucrando a mi familia, tras ese suceso todo fue para peor, pero ¿sabe lo que realmente me impulsó a tener que investigar esto?

Arnold negó con la cabeza.

-muchos otros nobles pasaron por lo mismo, y aun así, pese a la gran obviedad de las cosas, nadie se molestó en tratar de detener este enfermo juego de robos y fraudes, gente trabajadora, de generaciones perdieron lo que les pertenecía por derecho y todo a causa de la aparición de papeles falsos con firmas y sellos igualmente falsos.

-¿Qué intenta decirme?

-personalmente trataba de llegar a la punta de la pirámide, ya sabe, averiguar quién es el cabecilla pero me vi frenado por este pueblo, pase de ser un investigador londinense a ser el guardián personal de tres jóvenes damas que pasaron por la situación anteriormente mencionada.

El Ojiverde miró a la joven dama que permanecía al lado de Alam, estaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido mirándolo de forma asesina, esa era una dama peligrosa sin duda alguna.

-in…. Intentó robar el banco.-trató de recordarles

-realmente no era su intención, buscaba unos documentos del hurto, ya sabe papeles con un derecho de propiedad falsos, nunca sacó nada del banco, está totalmente limpia.

-me agredió

-usted la asustó-la excusó Redmond

-no me asustó, solo me defendí, no iba a permitir que me atrapasen para luego colgarme- objetó molesta.

-querida -Alam la miró serio y tenebroso –que te hubiesen colgado hubiese sido mejor a lo que Wolfgang te habría hecho una vez descubierta como mujer.

Tanto Helga como Arnold tragaron con dificultad, era claro de que estaban hablando, si, Helga había corrido con suerte.

-lo lamento tanto joven Shortman, la señorita solo se protegía, salió totalmente limpia del banco, no extrajo nada ¿Podrían hacer las paces?

-¿Qué?-dijeron al unísono ambos rubios nuevamente mirándose, ella con odio y desprecio, él confundido y desconfiado.

-Joven Shortman, le tengo una propuesta, trabaje para mí.

-¿te has vuelto loco? ¿No recuerdas que es un hombre de Wolfgang? Es una amenaza, seguramente es tan cretino como esos desgraciados, los que tienen carita de ángel son los peores!

-….vaya, ni siquiera me conoce y ya se cree con derecho a criticarme- se molestó el rubio.

-por suerte no te conozco zopenco, criminal! Alam, no puedes ir en serio, siempre tienes ideas descabelladas pero ¿ofrecerle tu confianza a un hombre de Wolfgang?

-es en serio querida- Redmond miró directamente a Arnold –este joven es un buen hombre ¿Qué me dice?

-¿Por qué debería creerle?

-no debe, pero dígame ¿de verdad espera prosperar de la forma correcta en su trabajo en este lugar y sirviendo a alguien tan corrupto como Wolfgang?

-…. Sé que no es un hombre correcto.

-¿hombre correcto? Ja- se mofó Helga- yo le llamaría cretino asqueroso, en su vida ha hecho algo correcto.

-el caso- Arnold miró a la joven rubia algo disgustado, esa dama no tenía nada de dama –es que ¿para qué me quiere a mí?

-aparte de que nos ha descubierto y amenaza esta operación, podríamos fácilmente deshacernos de usted pero sería una gran pérdida, un alma noble y correcta, eso necesito mientras mi aprendiz sigue llevando a cabo las averiguaciones pertinentes necesitará protección.

-no, Criminal! No Alam, ni se te ocurra- le amenazó la rubia con algo de miedo en su mirada.

-lo siento querida, pero no puedo dejarte ir sola, Shortman, le contrato para que sea el guardián personal de mi aprendiz la señorita Helga Pataki.

.

.

.

.

Arnold Shortman, tensó cada musculo de su cuerpo, las muñecas le dolían, el amarre que había realizado la mujer era efectivo y fuerte, tal como ella, como toda ella, una mujer delgada pero de curvas sensuales que se paraba altanera y sin nada de elegancia femenina con las que él creía era algo natural en todas las mujeres del mundo, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus grandes ojos azules destellaban un peligroso brillo de odio, ira y molestia, su mentón estaba tenso, igual que los músculos de él pero no por la misma razón, ella estaba tensa por un fuerte disgusto, él porque estaba nervioso, quizá algo intimidado y sorprendido.

Miró directamente a Alam Redmond tratando de encontrar alguna mueca de burla, pero no, estaba serio devolviéndole la mirada aguardando por una repuestas que esperaba fuera positiva.

-¿por qué le ayudaría?...¿y si le digo que no me he creído ninguna de sus palabras señor Redmond?-trató de sonar arrogante pese a que no se encontraba en posición para eso.

-¿por qué le mentiría?-colocó ambas manos sobre sus rodillas y bajó la cabeza entendiendo el gesto como una gran exasperación, estaba claramente frustrado, era evidente después de semejante gemido de irritación –ambos estamos en las mismas condiciones Arnold, usted habla, yo y las chicas estamos perdidos en caso contrario podríamos perfectamente cortarle el cuello, deshacernos de su cuerpo sin levantar sospechas y a ver si alguien quiere investigar sobre su muerte, realmente, el que las tiene todas a perder entre usted y yo es solo usted, no sería el primer "alguacil" liquidado solo por una absurda disputa o por mero gusto de algún matón. Realmente "Señor Shortman" su vida no vale nada.- remató con tanta arrogancia y desprecio que logró palidecer al joven alguacil al que tenían amarrado.

La rubia arrogante que permanecía parada de brazos cruzados y una pose altanera se agachó inclinándose para quedar muy, pero muy y estrechamente cerca del rostro del otro rubio logrando intimidarlo, un leve sonrojo se posó en la bronceada piel del joven hombre, ella sonrió con sorna.

-¿Cuánto valoras tu vida melenudo?

-…mu…mucho.

-me alegro.-volvió a sonreír de una forma tan extraña, pero que para Arnold se le antojó seductor y tramposo. –Alam, prepara una historia, iré a cambiarme- caminó hasta la puerta colocando la mano sobre la perilla –más te vale cooperar por la buenas flacucho.- abrió la puerta levemente para ver por la pequeña abertura y luego abandonó el cuarto.

Ambos hombres miraron detenidamente la puerta como si la imagen de aquella arrogante y peligrosa fémina de cabellera rubia y ojos mar aun permaneciera parada ahí, Alam sonrió suavizando su expresión, aún permanecía sentando con las manos sobre sus rodillas pero la tensión de hace unos minutos se había evaporado.

-que gran temple, nadie como la gran Helga G. Pataki, la extrañaré sin duda.

Arnold centró su atención en Redmond nuevamente con sus ojos entrecerrados, había un extraño sentimiento en su pecho y sus venas parecían hervir pero su capacidad de infinita paciencia y calma volvió a controlarlo.

-pensemos un poco, usted está aquí porque Wolfgang le vio utilidad, al menos que no sea por una razón realmente irrefutable no veo porque quiera permitirle abandonar el pueblo.

-¿piensa sacarme de aquí?

-es necesario, mi aprendiz tiene que seguir la pista de los falsificadores.

-¿esto es real?

-muy real, muy serio y muy personal, tanto por mi parte como por parte de ella.

-la …"señorita…."

-jajajaja, le ha costado decirlo ¿verdad? Cuando uno piensa en Helga Pataki no puede ver la palabra "señorita" en la misma frase, pero realmente es una mujer increíble y uno termina por darse cuenta de muchas cosas, es una mujer sorprendente.

-suena como si estuviese enamorado –alzó una ceja incrédulo pero con clara irritación.

-puede ser, si no fuera una coraza impenetrable quizás me atrevería a intentar sacudirla porque, señor Shortman, no puede negarme que la joven "señorita" es realmente hermosa.

Arnold se sonrojó ante el recuerdo de la peligrosa dama, si era hermosa, era raro ver a una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos claros con una piel tan blanca como el mármol y labios rojos como la sangre, pero lo realmente seductor de aquella fémina era el misterio y el peligro que parecía rodearla, desprendía un aura extraña y magnética.

-por lo menos estamos de acuerdo en algo, quizás eso pueda ayudarle a sobrellevar esto, aunque dudo que pueda a llegar a algo con ella, Helga Pataki es una mujer prohibida.

-¿lo dice porque es su pretensión?

-no, lo digo por ella, ante los ojos de Pataki el mundo entero está lleno de cretinos inútiles.

-no me dio esa impresión realmente, no con usted.

-respeto Señor Shortman, respeto que he logrado sembrar en ella durante cuatro años de paciencia casi divina, pero, nos estamos desviando del tema principal, aquí estamos tratando el plan para abandonar el pueblo sin levantar sospechas, dígame señor Shortman, usted ¿tiene familia?

-¿eh?

-familia ¿padres, hermanos?

-…..soy…. huérfano.

-claro, debí suponerlo- dijo Alam sin más, como si se lo hubiese esperado, aunque no era su intención sonar irritable logró molestar a Arnold.-por favor, no me mire así, lo digo por el hecho de que esté aquí trabajando para Wolfgang, alguien de familia un poco más "influyente" no mandaría a su hijo a un pueblo de mala muerte olvidado en medio de la nada, ni aunque perteneciera a una familia granjera, lo más seguro sería que fuera otro pueblerino o un campesino bobalicón buscando algún trabajillo de medio tiempo en la ciudad para lograr algo de comer y un lugar para pasar la noche, pero está aquí trabajando para un cretino desmesurado pese a ser un buen hombre, era evidente que usted estaba solo en este mundo. –y antes de que Arnold pudiese objetar nada Alam sonrió de lado agregando.-igual que Helga.

Alam Redmond se levantó del banquillo y se acercó a la ventana mirando la nada de la profunda noche oscura como boca de lobo, se le notaba que estaba pensando en algo serio pese a que su semblante estaba tranquilo.

-¿Cuánto se sabe de usted?

-¿sobre mi vida personal?

-si, y ¿cuantos se la saben?

-el sheriff Wolfgang y el banquero Wartz, después de todo trabajo para ellos.

-supongo que no se podrá agregar a su desconocido árbol genealógico algún miembro familiar más, es una lástima, haber hecho pasar a Helga como su hermana menor hubiese venido bien.

-¿lo había pensado?

-por supuesto, ambos compartís rangos similares, ella es rubia y alta, usted también ¿Quién hubiese sospechado lo contrario? Pero debido a que no posee familia no podemos simplemente presentarla como tal, tiene que haber alguna forma "poderosa" para sacarlo de aquí sin que nadie quiera interferir.

-¿y si prometo que no diré nada?

-aunque me lo firmara con su propia sangre no lo dejaría aquí y mucho menos mandaría a Helga sola por quien sabe que rumbos, ella es una mujer después de todo, necesita protección.

-parece bastante capaz por si misma- Arnold se removió un poco, los brazos se le estaban acalambrando y le dolían los músculos del cuerpo ¿podría ese hombre soltarlo de una vez?

-… lo creía más caballeroso señor Shortman ¿de verdad dejaría que una mujer se aventure por el mundo totalmente sola? Una cosa es un muchacho con sed de aventura, ella no lo es, es una mujer que busca venganza ¿alguna vez ha estado tan enojado, tan furioso que ha hecho cosas sin pensar?

-no, creo que no- no estaba entendiendo hacia donde iba el tema.

-Helga es una persona impresionante, en muchos sentidos, es complicada, un verdadero desafío, yo, en lo personal siempre me he jactado de mi increíble capacidad para poder observar y descubrir a las personas, puedo decir mucho de alguien con solo ver sus comportamientos y sin necesidad de haber intercambiado una sola palabra, por ejemplo usted, un joven soñador, correcto, paciente, responsable, muy loable y manipulable, fácil de hacer sentir culpa para que me entienda, dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesita por mucho que le cueste y apasionado de los rostros angelicales ¿me equivoco?

El rubio estaba asombrado, era una descripción muy completa, por un momento se sintió desnudo e inseguro, era claro que no conocía al hombre frente a él, no era el mismo que atendía la barra con una mirada cansada y total desinterés de todos los que lo frecuentaban o tocaba el piano concentrando únicamente en las piezas del teclado, era su pantalla, ahora estaba frente a un ser desconocido y peligroso que fichaba a cada individuo que osaba pasear frente a él.

-pero Helga, ella crea rutas con varios pasajes que no llevan a ningún lugar, su ser es todo un laberintos con giros y escaleras, puede ser el ser más despiadado del mundo y pasar a sentir una compasión infinita, decir las palabras más crueles para luego recitar versos dulzones con un tono cantarín casi embelesado, carecer de toda clase o etiqueta pero conocer todo tipo de protocolos, en pocas palabras ¿Quién es Helga? ¿Quién es ella realmente? Ese misterio que es todo su ser me apasionó a tal punto que simplemente no pude evitar intentar explorarla convirtiéndola en mi reto personal y cuando pude ver algo de su verdadero yo…. Un residuo de ella….. me enamoré.

Arnold tragó con dificultad, ese hombre parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos contemplando un paisaje impresionante ¿esa aguerrida mujer lo había dejado así? Temió, no pudo evitarlo, temió que a él le pasase lo mismo y también su pecho se infló de emoción, hasta ahora todo giraba en torno a esa extraña y misteriosa mujer.

-lo único que se me ocurre es que sea su "prometida"

-¿Qué?...¿disculpe qué? ¿de qué estamos hablando ahora?

-sé que usted gusta de leer el periódico, sobre todo la sección de contactos ¿verdad?- Alam rió de lado de forma burlona -¿buscaba pareja señor Shortman?

¿Pero cómo se había enterado? ¿Es que lo había estado siguiendo en secreto?

Arnold estaba totalmente seguro que nadie había sospechado que su interés en el periódico, que lamentablemente llegaba una vez cada dos o tres meses, era la sección de contactos, donde mujeres jóvenes en edad para casarse publicaban un pequeño perfil buscando un posible esposo, claro era vergonzoso contestar las cartas pero era un buen pasatiempo y de paso no perdía la costumbre de escribir y leer, considerando que la mayoría, por no decir todo el pueblo, era analfabeta y su nivel de cultura era lamentable, solo Alam Redmond era uno de los pocos seres en ese lugar con un lenguaje rico y temas de conversaciones, era una lástima que no frecuentara la cantina.

-¿no cree que es tiempo que alguna de esas "señoritas" le conteste y lo venga a visitar?

La idea de que la mujer aguerrida se presentara como su posible conquista resultó inquietante, incomoda, desconcertante pero la palabra "desagradable" jamás pasó por su mente.

-ella no lo aceptará.

-claro que no, pero no le quedará de otra, la idea es sacarlos a los dos del pueblo este, no que se casen aquí, por parte debemos dar gracias a que este lugar estén tan lejos de la vista de "Dios" que ni capillita tiene para una ceremonia.

Otra idea cruzó su cabeza ¿Por qué se imaginó frente a un altar tomando las manos de la mujer más rara que había visto en su vida? Esa fatiga muscular comenzaba a contagiar a su cerebro.

Alam Redmond volvió a tomar asiento frente a Arnold Shortman con esa seriedad intimidante.

-escuche bien señor Shortman, el plan es sencillo, una joven vendrá a visitarlo para conocer a su futuro esposo, usted aceptará el compromiso y pedirá…. No, EXIGIRÁ que se le permita un traslado a la capital para poder casarse como corresponde y establecerse.

-¿cree que Wolfgang me permitirá partir así como si nada?

-si, sobre todo cuando le deje en claro que su "prometida" es solo suya.

-¿perdone? No lo estoy entendiendo

-demuestre posesión con Helga cuando se la presente, como un hombre celoso, estoy seguro que Wolfgang verá con cierto interés a la "señorita", una vez fuera del pueblo nos pondremos en contacto.

-¿hasta cuándo debería mantener la farsa?-preguntó más que nada curioso que molesto, de cierta forma todo este lio parecía interesante, una parte de su ser de joven loco aventurero comenzaba, sin que él mismo lo notase, a entusiasmarse.

-supongo que hasta que estén lejos del pueblo, luego podrán seguir odiándose como si nada.

-odiándonos, yo no odio a la "señorita" pese a su agresiva personalidad- sonrió de lado, claramente estaba siendo sarcástico.

-usted es todo un caballero después de todo- Alam se puso de pie y se acercó a las amarras de Arnold pero no lo desató aún- ¿entonces? Créame señor Shortman, he sido total y completamente sincero con usted, no he mentido sobre esta investigación y realmente le tengo respeto, ya se lo había dicho antes, usted es un buen hombre.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba nervioso, no sabía cuál había sido la reacción por parte de "ella" pero el plan seguía en marcha.

Al día siguiente, después de todo lo sucedido y haber jurado "ayudar", recibió instrucciones por escrito de Redmond.

"_Nadie sabe leer, y dudo mucho que Wartz llegue a sospechar que usted planea algo, memorice las instrucciones y luego queme el papel"_

De cierta forma era verdad, Wolfgang era un analfabeta, no sabía distinguir la O de la E además de que el banquero directamente no estaría presente en el momento que se iniciara toda la farsa, el plan parecía sencillo, dentro de dos días llegaría a través del ferrocarril la correspondencia de la ciudad, entre ellas Redmond agregaría una carta escrita por una de las "señoritas" que habían respondido al joven alguacil con una propuesta seria. Luego aguardarían el tiempo prudente para que "ella" hiciera acto de presencia.

Estaba, claramente nervioso, le costaba disimularlo así que solo respondió confesando su "secretito y pasatiempo"

_he estado manteniendo correspondencia con una joven señorita de la ciudad… le …. Le …. Le propuse… matrimonio…._

La cruel risotada burlona de Wolfgang y de sus hombres lo habían hecho sentir como si fuera el ser más patético sobre la faz de la tierra, pero por suerte había logrado su objetivo desviar cualquier tipo de sospecha.

.

.

.

.

Al día dos de la "Noticia", que no tardó en ser conocida por todo el pueblo, llegó la ansiada carta.

Era un sobre realmente elegante y atractivo de color violeta claro con un decorado pintado a mano de unas flores el borde del sobre acompañando una fina y bien caligrafiada letra a mano, acercó el sobre un poco sorprendido, esa no era la letra de Alam Redmond, entonces notó un leve aroma dulzón pero suave, olía a flores silvestres ¿había rociado el sobre con perfume?

Alzó una ceja incrédulo, estaban llevando muy en serio esa farsa, porque hasta él sintió que la carta realmente era de alguna joven dama distante y soñadora que había contestado con toda la ilusión de una chiquilla enamorada….

Ahora sentía verdadera curiosidad por saber su contenido.

-¿y que dice muchacho?- instigó ya impaciente el "Sheriff" que había estado al pendiente del sobre y miraba al chico curioso –¿te ha rechazado ya?

Arnold tragó con dificultad, una parte de su ser se estremeció de forma desalentadora ante la frese de Wolfgang "¿_te ha rechazado ya?"_, sabía que aunque ella quisiera y estuviese en todo su derecho no podía escribirle una carta donde lo mandaba al diablo y le expresaba todo su odio por haberse entrometido en su "misión".

Molesto ante la idea y el recuerdo de esa tosca mujer, tomó el abrecartas de Wolfgang y desgarró, sin nada de consideración al fino papel, la parte derecha del sobre, extrajo un par….. _¿un par?_ De hojas perfectamente dobladas de las cuales provenía el aroma a flores, las desdobló asombrándose del fino y suave papel casi trasparente, como las hojas de las biblias impresas.

Nuevamente sintió esa extraña emoción bullendo en su estómago, como una punzada agradable pero que le crispaba los nervios, centró su atención a la primera línea ignorando de forma casi divina la molesta mirada burlona de Wolfgang.

"**Querido señor Mio…."**

_Querido?... _

Una sensación agradable le heló la espalda

"…**..Las últimas cartas donde hemos tenido la oportunidad para intercambiar ideas y sinceras opiniones me ha hecho comprender que realmente mi corazón se ha dejado seducir sin ningún problema."**

_Esto tenía que ser una broma, tenía que serlo._

"**Quizás también sea la necesidad creciente en mi ser que anhela casi de forma agonizante poder conocerle y mirarle directamente a los ojos, estoy segura que posee una mirada tan profunda y encantadora como esas agradables palabras que ha usado para relatarme sus historias y que me he atrevido a memorizar imaginando que estoy con usted presenciando cada detalle, cada momento….. "**

_Esto no pudo escribirlo Redmond, por favor no._

"**Necesito tener un altivo de atrevimiento con usted, por mínimo que sea para poder finalmente calmar este palpitante sentimiento que crece con el paso del tiempo, puede que lo encuentre un poco imprudente y no corresponda en unas señorita pero tras su última carta pude reafirmar mis sentimientos.**

**Deseo corresponderle, deseo conocerlo y profundizar esta relación como toda mujer enamorada, deseo mirarle a los ojos y confesar mi amor por usted."**

… _¿acaso ella escribió esto?…. Esto parece una verdadera carta de amor…. ¿Por qué me siento emocionado?_

"**Querido mío, pretendo poder conocerle y confesarle mis sentimientos abiertamente.**

**Todo este hermoso romance por cartas ha sido tan encantador pero quisiera que me tuviese de las manos antes de poder responder sinceramente con todo mi amor.**

**Pretendía poder presentarme ante usted para darle una sorpresa, pero mi lado romántico anhela que me esperéis en la estación aguardando mi llegada.**

**Finalmente podremos estar juntos para amarnos sin la distancia de por medio.**

**Por siempre tuya Eleonor Geraldine."**

Su rostro se volvió rojo intensó, en algún momento se le cruzó por la cabeza la imagen de la alta y delgada rubia mirándolo de forma suave, con una sonrisa agradable mientras le sujetaba ambas manos, el cabello suelto sobre sus hombros, vestida con un hermoso vestido de chica de ciudad aguardando un acercamiento un poco más íntimo, quizás un beso…..

_¿Eleonor Geraldine? Claro, era una aprendiz de un investigador ¿había esperado que firmara con su verdadero nombre?_

Tenía que dar crédito a Alam o a la rubia Pataki, la farsa y la carta les había quedado impresionante a tal punto que hasta él, que era parte de todo esto, se lo estaba creyendo.

Estaba tan absorto por la carta y su romántico contenido que Wolfgang, ya harto de llamarlo decidió zamarrearlo muy a su manera, agarrándolo violentamente del brazo enterrando sus dedos y moviéndolo da un lado a otro casi derribándolo.

-¿Qué te pasa chico?

-ella vendrá…. –contestó algo aturdido por la frenética movida que le había dado su jefe

-¿en serio? ¿viene a conocerte?- torció la boca con un clásico gesto burlón y cierta malicia en su mirada

-viene a casarse…..

-¿en serio? Y es que ¿ya la conoces chico? Porque supongo que debe ser una dama muy hermosa y distinguida como para pagarse un viaje en tren a este lugar.

-… ella…..-podría decir que no la había visto jamás pero no era verdad ¿hermosa? Si, era una mujer atractiva.- me había mandado una foto, es una dama muy hermosa.

Se puso de pie dando por zanjada la conversación.

Guardando la carta en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo, se colocó su gorro de cowboy para dirigirse a su puesto de trabajo, el banco. Más tarde hablaría con Redmond para aclarar algunas cosas y de paso ver si podía saber que más planeaban.

Una vez en su lugar, en la entrada del banco como si fuera un maldito portero, trató de imaginarse la situación, él aguardando por ella en la rudimentaria estación y ella descendiendo de uno de los vagones vestida con su traje de cabaretera…. No, definitivamente no, se le hacía difícil la idea de que ella pudiese desempeñar el papel de una joven muchacha de ciudad buscando, debido a un arrebato romántico, a un hombre que supuestamente la había seducido por correspondencia.

_Esto no funcionará. Es una mala idea, un mal plan, todo esto está ¡MAL!_

-me he enterado, es la comidilla del pueblo, bueno al ser un lugar pequeño como esto es casi imposible que no llegase a saberlo, habría que ser el tonto del pueblo para eso.

-¿disculpe?

-¿para cuándo tiene la fecha?

-creo que estoy algo perdido ¿de qué estamos hablando?

-de usted hombre- el gordo banquero Wartz le dio dos leves golpecitos amistosos en el hombro al joven rubio –de usted y de su prometida.

-ah…..-no quería hablar de eso, ni él lo entendía realmente.

-¿entonces?

-¿entones…. Que?

-¿Cuándo vendrá la joven afortunada?-sonrió de forma sincera mostrando sus blancos dientes

-no estoy seguro, no ha fijado fecha, supongo que tendré que pasar a la estación cada vez que venga el ferrocarril- no sonaba entusiasmado, ni ansioso, ni depresivo o asustado, era tan neutral.

-pero hombre ¿acaso te a entado el pánico y ahora te arrepientes?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué cree eso?

-tu cara muchacho, deja mucho que desear.

-realmente yo….no…. –Arnold se pasó una mano por la nuca secando su sudor frió –no sé qué esperar…..

-¿es que no te lo esperabas?-preguntó incrédulo el gordo banquero arqueando la ceja izquierda

-sinceramente no.

.

.

.

.

Al caer el alba y cuando finalmente el gordo Wartz terminaba de poner el cuarto candado, que habían decidido agregar después del "intento de robo" de hace menos de tres días, sus pies lo encaminaron hasta la entrada de la taberna, echó una ojeada el interior buscando la presencia de Redmond, en su lugar vio a la hermosa y refinada señorita Lila sentada en la misma mesa que la del banquero Wartz haciéndolo compañía y aparentemente charlando, en eso Arnold se cuestionó si la joven pelirroja no era también alguna espía que trabajaba para Redmond.

Se acercó disimuladamente, se puso a un lado del banquero Wartz y le saludó con un gesto despreocupado.

-vaya chico, no esperaba verte por aquí.

-eh venido…. A liberar tensiones.

-¿nervioso por la futura señora Shortman?

En eso Lila se percató de la presencia del rubio, giró su rostro y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa amistosa.

-vaya, buenas noches señor Shortma ¿entusiasmado?- preguntó incrédula la pelirroja –había oído rumores, es realmente agradable ver el amor joven por este pueblito tan lejos de la civilización.

Arnold se aguantó las ganas de atreverse a mirarla con desconfianza.

-el muchacho buscaba compañía, en este lugar alejado de todo y sin nada para congracias la vista no me sorprende que mandara cartas al periódico.

-¿oh? ¿Se refiere a esa sección para conocer gente?

-esas mismas- el banquero Wartz movió bruscamente su brazo derramando parte del contenido del vaso que sostenía –que suerte que supieras leer y escribir chico, sino seguirías solo y soltero.

-¿en serio? Lo felicitó señor Shortman – Lila se puso de pie y le tomó con suavidad una de las manos al rubio logrando sacarle un leve sonrojo –yo sinceramente soy pésima para eso, hace poco, antes de venir al pueblo conseguí que me enseñasen algunas palabras, pero realmente soy malísima- dijo con clara decepción.

-¿no sabe leer señorita?- preguntó desconcertado Arnold.

-muy poco realmente- dijo apenada con un ligero tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

-¿y escribir?

-no sé ni siquiera como sostener un lápiz, solo puedo leer algunas palabras.

El rubio quedó tan desolado, pensaba que la elegancia y delicadeza de la joven pelirroja venía acompañado de conocimientos en las escrituras, pasión por lecturas románticas y por tanto temas de conversaciones apasionados, pero realmente se limitaba a ser encantadora a la vista y poseer una hermosa voz.

-sin embargo, mi maestra era muy paciente y apasionada, me había dicho que si aprendía a leer podría escribir mis propias canciones.

-¿su maestra? –preguntaron al unísonos Arnold y Wartz

-se veia muy joven, aunque era 15 años mayor que yo, leía como sacerdote, incluso puedo asegurar que sabía francés y latín.

-¡VAYA! ¿y de quien brotaba tanta virtud y talento?- preguntó cínico el rubio sorprendiéndose incluso él mismo de su inapropiado tono de voz sin embargo al parecer sus interlocutores no lo notaron, la joven Lila seguía sonriendo amablemente y Wartz embelesado por su compañía.

-lo lamento- dijo apenada pero mirando para otro lado –no recuerdo su nombre, era extrajera.

-Joven Shortman!-se escuchó la voz de Alam Redmond a cierta distancia, el rubio se giró tratando de dar con su ubicación –por aquí "señor"- levantó su brazo revelando su posición, en el extremo alejado de la barra cerca del escenario a un lado de las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.

Arnold se acercó con una mirada cansada, alzó una ceja cuando su atención se fijó en una puerta levemente abierta en el segundo piso.

-no está ahí, se lo puedo asegurar joven Shortman.- se apresuró a aclararle Alam mientras limpiaba un vaso para luego verter algún tipo de trago –para el futuro novio, la casa invita.

-¿Dónde?- se atrevió a preguntar antes de llevarse a la boca el vaso y beber su contenido.

-a dos pueblos.

-¿Qué?

-por supuesto ¿Qué esperaba? Incluso la carta fue mandada en el ferrocarril para no levantar sospechas.

-¿pero se fue?

-pero volverá- Alam dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro -¿está ansioso acaso?

-¿qué estupideces dice?-se molestó ¿es que se estaba quedando con él? Si, Arnold sabía que lo tenían como una persona densa, pero no era estúpido –todo este lio es su problema.

-ahora es su problema señor Shortman, dentro de poco, en dos días más para ser preciso recibirá a su "futura esposa", será mejor que cambie esa irritante expresión de su cara, porque no lo lamentará, el único que lo lamenta es este hombre que tiene frente a usted.

-¿Por qué?

-¿no le comenté que soy un hombre celoso?

.

.

.

.

No lo quería sentir de esa forma, de hecho buscó muchas maneras de disimularlo.

¿Qué le había dicho Redmond?

"_Llegue cerca de la hora, no sea usted el impaciente, no quiero que le dé una falsa impresión, debe parecer ante todos ansioso y enamorado pero, cuando esté compartiendo espació con ella sin mirada de curiosos manténgase alejado, Helga es muy temperamental, puede ser muy buena actriz pero la paciencia es su virtud señor Shortman, no de ella."_

_Parecer enamorado ¿enamorado? Que alguien me explique cómo se hace eso porque yo que sepa jamás me he padecido algo como eso._

Finalmente la suela de su gastado calzado tuvo contactó con la vieja madera de la rudimentaria estación de tren, el vapor comenzó a salir nuevamente de la locomotora y el gigante "caballo de acero" procedió a abandonar ese páramo triste y desolado, miró a los lados de todo lo largo que lograba ser esa construcción pero no vio a nadie.

Tomó asiento en una de las bancas del lugar, bajó su sombrero para ocultar su mirada y cerrar los ojos, aprovecharía el "tiempo libre" que se le había dado para hacer el vago y mantenerse alejado un buen rato del apestoso banco y su insoportable dueño, ignoraría todo como ese ligero sonido de unos tacones sobre la madera aproximándose, ignoraría el hecho que ya no sentía que el sol le estaba pegando directamente ni se le estaba calentado el sombrero, ignoraría incluso el hecho que una pequeña mano cubierta de un guante de seda tenía contacto con su sien y decencia por su mejilla con delicadeza y gracia, ignoraría …

_¿eh?_

Permitió que la mano desconocida llegase a su mentó y alzara la mirada para dar directamente con unos grandes y hermosos ojos azul cielo de un rostro níveo enmarcado por risos rubios brillantes como el sol…

_Tengo problemas._

Tragón con dificultad y pensó que estaba realmente en problemas cuando ella, la dama peligrosa, la mujer aguerrida, la mano de hierro, la que lo había amenazado e insultado le devolvía una suave y delicada sonrisa dándole la apariencia de una joven tímida, él se lo creyó.

* * *

**Hasta aquí**

* * *

**No sé realmente cuantos lectores tiene esta sección, pero me parece que bastante porque ya me e devorado un par de fic.**

**Me encanta Helga G. Pataki, también la serie de Hey Arnold pero Helga era la razón de mi interés.**

**Quizas deba aclarar que los personajes no son niñatos pre-pubertos, eso está mas que claro ¿verdad?**

**Mi interés es hacerlo desde la visual de Arnold, porque me parece mas divertido, los hombres parecieran enloquecer mas con las mujeres y sobre todo con una mujer como Helga, tan linda y sorprendente ella, además me gustaría que Arnold sufriera un poco. XD**

**ShinobuByako...leyendo leyes constitucionales... (¿por que? porque estoy aburrida)**


	2. Chapter 2

_** Estuve investigando un poco de historia, algunos acontecimientos, geografía, zonas de explotación de algunos materiales valiosos, etc. PERO e**__**ste fic es ficción, de eso se trata, puede que algunas cosas suene mucho pero dejaré claro que no está basado en la realidad(no completamente), son solo adaptaciones que e usado a mi conveniencia para crear la historia.**_

_**Los personajes de HEY ARNOLD! no me pertenecen, aclarados los dos puntos importantes, publico el segundo capitulo para desentenderme de este fic por unos meses y dedicarme a estudiar.**_

* * *

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se había metido en un problema muy grande, enorme, de proporciones apocalípticas según lo había leído en una biblia traducida y ese problema se llamaba "HELGA G. PATAKI"

Celos, absurdos celos que le estrujaban el estómago cuando los hombres se quedaban parados para observar su elegante andar, celos que le erizaban todo y cada uno de los bellos de su bronceado cuerpo al escuchar más de un piropo o silbido mal intencionado, celos que lo obligaban a desfigurar su rostro con una clara mueca de "voy a asesinarte" cuando Wolfgang tenía el maldito atrevimiento de coger una de sus manos sin guantes y dale una lamida…. "beso" como gesto de "elegante coquetería y caballerosidad" con ella, estaba a punto de lanzarse encima de su "jefe" para defender el "honor" de la joven "señorita" pero la clara expresión de asco y un resentimiento en sus azulados ojos frenó tal agresivo arrebato, ella no lo estaba disfrutando, para nada.

-disculpe "sheriff" pero debo llevar a "Eleonor" al lugar donde se hospedará.

-¿Qué? ¿No compartirán cama?- se burló Wolfgang con una desagradable mueca de lujuria mientras recorría atrevidamente con la mirada el cuerpo de la rubia.

-¡oh, mi dios no!-exclamó ella con una suave vocecita confundiéndolo –no podría, no antes de tomar nuestros votos.- un leve sonrojó dio color a su nívea piel asiéndola ver adorable.

Arnold sintió como si algo le golpeara el pecho.

-permiso Sheriff, lo veo luego.

Y sin esperar alguna autorización de su "superior" decidió abandonar a su jefe para buscar refugio en el hotel de la cantina.

Ella permaneció en silencio tomada del brazo de su "prometido", no dijo ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera cuando se cruzó con Alam Redmond, permaneció en el más inquietante silencio hasta que finalmente ambos estaban solos en una de las habitaciones….. Exactamente en la misma donde se habían conocido cinco día atrás.

Se deshizo del medio moño que tenía, se quitó el elegante pañuelo del cuello y casi lanzó los botines por los aire mientas se arrojaba contra el catre del lugar.

-esto…. Es agotador.

Su voz sonaba fuerte y segura pese a su claro fastidio.

-yo tampoco lo disfruto sabe.

-por supuesto que no, de eso se trata, este es mi castigo por no haber sido cuidadosa y el tuyo por ser un maldito entrometido.

Y ahí nuevamente volvía esa extraña actitud agresiva que la hacía ver "atractiva".

¿_Atractiva? Oh no, claro que no. Irritante y repelente, eso sí._

-que horrible- gimió de forma extraña provocando en el presente hombre unas sensación incomoda por la espalda y descendiendo. –tengo todo el cuerpo destrozado, no sabes lo duro que son esos malditos asientos del ferrocarril, la próxima vez viajaré de pie con las maletas.

-¿Cuándo piensas salir de aquí?

-¿ya terminaste todo tus deberes melenudo? Te recuerdo que eres Tú el que debe sacarme de acá- se puso de pie y se le acercó peligrosamente, Arnold no pudo evitar pegar un leve respingo –mi "Querido señor enamorado" aquí presente, aquel poeta que me ha conquistado con su hermosa caligrafía y sus increíbles historias, usted es aquel que desea más que nada en este mundo casarse con migo en la capilla de la ciudad- levantó una mano sin guante y acarició su mejilla izquierda, aquel contacto lo hizo estremecerse. -¿no puedes fingir un poquito de amor por mí y…-su voz suave y seductora, se acercó a su oído arrinconándolo contra la puerta de esa habitación, Arnold no pudo evitar mirar hacia el catre –no podrías ¿¡ APURAR EL MALDITO TRAMITE DEMONIOS!?

La empujó para alejarla y rápidamente se metió un dedo al oído, demonios casi lo había dejado sordo.

-por favor, no haga eso.

-entonces muévete, tengo gente a la que investigar y quedarme aquí me atrasa, además no tengo tanto capital como para derrocharlo quedándome.

-¿capital?...¿dinero?

-por supuesto que dinero, todo se hace con dinero.-Helga hizo un gesto con los dedos rozándolos entre si.

_No había pensado en eso._

_-_no te preocupes cabezón- Arnold la fulminó con la mirada, ya iban dos insultos, Helga solo sonrió arrogante –no pienso gasta tu miserable capital, tus propios planes tendrás, como he decidido adoptarte como mi perrito guardián, me hare cargo de alimentarte todos los días, eso sí, no pienso darte mimos y mucho menos baños, eso no es parte del acuerdo.

_¿Se podía ser más detestable?_

_-_venga zopenco, muévete ¿oh que esperas? ¿Quieres algo de cariño de mi parte? Yo solo tengo que fingir con gente mirando, no soy exhibicionista pero realmente no me queda de otra, ahora, por si no te lo había dejado claro Redmond, en privado no me apetece ser una descerebrada, tú no eres mi tipo y yo no debo ser el tuyo ¿quedó claro?

_Si, si se podía. Detestable, arrogante, apática, odiosa ¡Bruja!_

Arnold hizo una mueca con sus dientes mientras le devolvía una mirada cargada de desprecio y resentimiento ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan despreciable? Es como si se comportase así para crear una barrera y evitar algún tipo de lazo sentimental, incluso, su maldito carácter mandaba muy al diablo su atractiva apariencia.

-bien, iré hablar con el Sheriff

-se cuidadoso con las palabras que elijas cabezón, no metas la pata, esto es un trabajo delicado, si lo hace bien podría recompensarte.

_¿Recompensarme? ¿Cómo? ¿Con que?_

No pudo evitar mirarla sorprendido y recorrer rápidamente su cuerpo, por suerte ella no lo notó.

Lo tuyo es ser buen samaritano, pero no tienes interés en el sacerdocio ¿verdad? Bueno, buscaremos un buen puesto entre los federales de la ciudad ¿Qué te parece? Eso es lo bueno de tener contactos ¿sabes? Pero solo si sabes cómo complacer a tu ama.

-está confundida en algo-se atrevió a objetar, ella alzó una ceja divertida ante "tal" muestra de valor de ese flacucho y alto rubio –le agradezco la "recompensa" pero no permitiré que me trate como un simple objeto que está para servirle, el acuerdo es que yo la proteja.

-así que ¿prefieres ser mi escudo humano e interponerte entre el trayecto de una bala hacia mi pecho…-ella se llevó una mano a la altura de sus senos, Arnold tragó con dificultad –antes que ser mi siervo personal?... jajajaja, eres raro, muy raro.

Arnold frunció el cejo, estaba tocando sus botones, pero realmente nadie lo irritaba tanto en tan poco tiempo, ni siquiera Wolfgang.

-mira chico-ella lo miró seria-no es que no peligres ni nada, pero sinceramente no me gustaría cargar con la muerte de alguien ¿de acuerdo? Tampoco busco simpatizar contigo, así evitaremos futuros problemas en caso de toma de rehenes.

_Así que por ahí va la cosa…. Es una mujer extraña….. _

-yo tampoco, pero ese fue el acuerdo y pienso cumplirlo, con permiso, voy a termina mi parte del trabajo.

Y se apresuró a abandonar esa pequeña habitación que olía a flores silvestres, alejarse de la mirada profunda color azul mar y ese cabello que imitaba al sol….. Estaba realmente enloqueciendo.

-¿problemas en el paraíso? Mire que no ha pasado ni un día aún- dijo un serio azabache pero con claras intenciones de burlas camufladas –será algo que se repetirá hasta ese día.

-¿Qué día?- preguntó confundido el rubio

-hasta el día que la "muerte los separe"- y Alam sonrió de lado- o que resuelva el trabajito por supuesto, usted decide.

_¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?_

_-_No aspiro a que esto se prolongue al punto de permanente.

-me alegro de oír eso.

El joven rubio no supo cómo interpretar eso, Redmond le había indicado sin nada de vergüenza que celaba a la mujer Pataki, en un principio no lo había comprendido, aún seguía tratando de encontrar la razón para ello ¿Qué había motivado a Alam Redmond a enamorarse de Helga Pataki siendo ella tan desagradable como era? ¿Su seductora apariencia femenina que aparentaba cuando fingía ser una dama? Pero cuando volvía a ser ella todo aquel encanto que lo mantenía embobado desaparecía como una gota de agua sobre el árido suelo de esas tierras, no quedaba rastro de que hubiese habido algo.

Miró hacia la salida pero se dirigió hasta la barra acercándose a Redmond.

-¿Qué te gusta de ella?- preguntó sin más, realmente quería saberlo ¿Qué misterios tenía esa mujer?

-creo haberle dado una detallada descripción.

-….. Es una mujer hermosa.

-usted, señor Shortman es un superficial.

-¿disculpe?

-lo siento si le ofendí, pero quiero aclararle algo, todo el mundo porta máscaras, los rostro más encantadores no son las almas más puras, comúnmente es todo lo contario.

-me ha quedado claro con ella- indicó con su mirada hacia las habitaciones del segundo piso.

-no señor, ella nunca finge ser un ángel, ella actúa como una mujer deseosa de placeres físicos.

_Placeres físicos ¿sexo?_

_-_pero no es un ángel, nunca lo será y ella es bastante honesta con eso ¿Qué prefiere señor Shortman? ¿Una cara angelical o una mujer sincera?

-en este momento prefiero que sea una mujer fiel- dijo entre dientes mientras la palabra "SEXO" seguía dando vueltas por su cabeza.

-…. ¿esta acaso celoso?-Alam levantó una ceja mientras una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su serio rostro –no se lo tome en serio, recuerde que no está destinada a ser suya.

.

.

.

.

Había preferido no seguir hablando con Redmond, las cosas no estaban siguiendo la línea general que él inició, de hecho parecía como si lo obligase a revelar verdades que eran inculcadas contra su propia voluntad.

Había admitido que la mujer Pataki era hermosa y también había dado a entender que le disgustaba que ella fuese "femenina" solo para seducir. De hecho aún la idea de una mujer carente de su virtud lo estaba agobiando.

_Se supone que soy su protector no su esposo ¿entonces porque me irrita la idea que no sea casta?_

Se paró frente el escritorio de Wolfgang, que se encontraba viendo una curiosa revista de mujeres desnudas pintadas a mano.

-necesito que me autorice para trasladarme a la ciudad.

-¿Por qué la urgencia de irte chico? ¿Tu pequeña corderito no te permitirá que te metas bajo sus faldas al menos que le pongas la argolla en el dedo?

Arnold hizo un gesto con su boca, de verdad ese hombre era un cerdo, tal como lo había descrito Pataki.

-soy un hombre decente- le recordó –tengo planeado realizar todos los pasos correspondientes con ella.

-¿no puedes esperar unos días?

_¿Por qué debería esperar? Mejor era si salían de ese lugar lo más pronto posible._

-venga chico, seguro que esa mamacita encuentra algo que hacer mientras tanto

_Así que algo interesante ¿usted acaso?_

_-_ella me dijo que no le gustaba estar lejos de su familia y pretendía presentarme ante ellos lo más pronto posible, además es una….. Señorita de ciudad, este lugar no tiene nada que pueda mantenerla ocupada.

-¿nada? ¿Seguro?

-señor, le respeto mucho pero –Arnold frunció el ceño y se inclinó un poco logrando intimidar a ese enorme sujeto –manténgase alejado de "mi esposa"

-….aun no es tuya chico- se mofó con rabia en sus ojos, nadie le desafiaba

-lo será muy pronto.

.

.

.

.

Tenía el ceño fruncido en proporciones jamás vistas antes, era un hombre apacible y tranquilo, a un punto de ser considerado relajado pero esa tarde mientras esperaba por el trámite de extracción de su capital no pudo evitar irradiar un aura peligrosa, algo nunca visto en él.

-¿tienes algún problema chico?- se atrevió a preguntar el Banquero Wartz ante tal acontecimiento extraño -¿algún problema con su joven prometida? Porque oí que es una mujer hermosa y no comprendo la razón de tu disgusto, si yo tuviese a una mujer así a mi lado estaría sonriendo y no rugiendo.

-mi problema es Wolfgang- contestó sin pensar.

-¿el sheriff?

-me ha insinuado que pretende cortejarla….

_Cortejarla realmente es para suavizar sus planes, lo que quieres es acostarse con ella._

_-_¿de verdad? Mira, yo respeto al Sheriff y todo eso pero sería mejor que te fueras rápido del pueblo.

-necesito una autorización firmada por Wolfgang, después de todo él es la máxima autorización de aquí.

-no, no la necesitas, te vas con los registros que llevas desde que llegaste al pueblo y lo presentas en otro lugar para conseguir trabajo como alguacil, no creo que la firma de Wolfgang valga algo.

_¿a no?_

_-_¿retiraras todo tu dinero?

-si, partiré pasado mañana cuando pasé el ferrocarril.

.

.

.

.

Bien entrada la noche pasó por la taberna, miró la barra buscando a Redmond, no estaba ahí como de costumbre, observó los alrededores y viendo que nadie prestaba atención a su persona subió por las escaleras.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta de la habitación de la Pataki.

Ella abrió pero dejando el paso una pequeña abertura que limitaba con su bota.

-es tarde- ni un hola, buenas noches ¿Qué haces? Nada de eso, la mujer era tajante y agresiva, con ese "es tarde" dejaban en claro que no quería verlo.

-nos vamos- respondió sin más, si ella era descortés él también lo seria.

-¿Cuándo?-bien, algo de interés de su parte pero sin permitirle el paso a su habitación.

-pasado mañana.

Entonces escuchó unas pisadas, ella abrió la puerta, lo sujetó suavemente de la muñeca y lo hizo entrar cerrando la puerta con la bota de forma para nada femenina.

-grrrr ese cerdo asqueroso- gruñó asqueada mirando hacia la puerta y cruzando sus brazos

Arnold entonces se detuvo a observar sus ropas, tenía puesto un elegante y femenino camisón que le llegaba hasta unos dedos por arriba de los talones, un lazo rosa rodeaba su cintura dando más forma a su cuerpo, su pecho sin corsé tomaban su forma natural a su gusto mostrándose sugerentes y tentadores mientras levemente la tela resaltaba unos pequeños círculos en sus centros, de los cuatro botones solo dos estaban sueltos haciendo que sus hombros se desnudaran delatando su lechosa piel.

Helga era una mujer hermosa y él comenzaba a desearla.

Ella se dirigió hasta el pequeño armario y extrajo un abrigo gastado y grande, se lo puso encima ocultado toda su gloria de mujer, el sonido de un bufido de desilusión le hizo fruncir el ceño y mirar al rubio con asco.

-tu "jefe" intentó colarse en mi habitación- le reclamó, si, se lo estaba reclamando –mira, ese tipo cree que con su plaquita en forma de estrella le da permiso para meterse en mi habitación y entre mis sabanas, así que más te vale que nos larguemos lo más pronto posible.

-ya se lo dije –aguantó las ganas de salir de ahí para golpear a su "jefe"-nos iremos pasado mañana.

-¿crees que no intentará nada durante ese periodo?

-pasaré más tiempo contigo, si es necesario montaré guardia afuera de tu cuarto.

Ella alzó una ceja incrédula, pasó por su lado y se sentó en el catre, con un leve gesto le indicó que le hiciera compañía, algo inseguro se sentó pero al otro extremo de la cama.

-te lo estás tomando muy en serio ¿verdad?- su voz no sonaba burlona, más bien era suave. -¿sabes lo que te espera fuera de este lugar?

-realmente no.

-¿no te lo has puesto a pensar siquiera? No eres un hombre preparado, eso podría costarte muy caro.

No lo estaba insultando, más bien parecía estar siendo comprensiva como si ya lo tratase como un compañero ¿es que ya se había resignado a la idea de que pasarían un largo periodo juntos?

-podrías morir.

-lo he pensado, sobre todo cuando me dijo que sería su escudo humano.

-no me gustan los muerto, no me gusta ver muertos y trataré de evitarlos siempre. –recalcó cerrando los ojos y apuntándolo con su dedo índice –trata de no morir y si piensas hacerlo, que yo no esté presente.

Y nuevamente ese incomodo silencio, había temas de conversación, mucho que preguntar y respuestas que conseguir, todo relacionado con el trabajo de la Pataki, sin embargo su verdadero interés y las preguntas que se formulaban en su cerebro eran sobre ella.

-¿Alam Redmond es algo suyo?

Se miraron a los ojos, ella parecía algo sorprendida por la pregunta.

-Señorita Pataki ¿Qué nos espera afuera? ¿Qué se supone que buscamos? ¿De qué va todo esto del fraude? ¿A quiénes investigaremos? ¿Qué pinta en todo esto ese cerdo de Wolfgang? ¿Qué son esos documentos que buscaba cuando se introdujo al banco como una ladrona?...-comenzó a decir ella mientras se ponía de pie y a medida que formulaba cada pregunta las enumeraba con sus dedos –pero no, lo tuyo es ¿Alam Redmond es algo suyo?, quizás debería dejarte en claro algo melenudo, mi vida personal y las personas que lleguen con suerte a conformarla no son de tu incumbencia.

-trabajaremos juntos, creo que necesito saber algo de usted.

-¿es que me consideras alguien peligroso? ¿Aun resentido por la patada y el puñetazo alguacil? Pues déjame aclararte algo, yo no soy una vulgar ladrona, jamás he tomado algo ajeno, crecí trabajando para ganarme el pan de cada día y un techo.

-¿Cómo espera que yo sepa eso si es una total desconocida?

-bien, ese es tu punto, pero estamos en igualdad de condiciones ¿lo habías notado? Y aun así no he ido con una lista de preguntas para saber incluso cuál es el color de tus calzones, así que si quieres saber algo será solo información de trabajo y aquella que pueda compartir, lo demás está bajo llave Pataki.

-¿así que su vida personal no es un tema de conversación?

-ese es territorio peligroso.- agregó entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿no tiene usted preguntas que hacer?

-no

-¿segura?

-si

-bueno- Arnold se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta. –Entonces buenas noches.- se asomó a la puerta y vio la gran figura de Wolfgang parado a un lado de la escalera mirando hacia la habitación. -¿Wolfgang?

-te lo dije.-susurró con asco la rubia.

-si me voy él intentara colarse ¿verdad?

-creo que lo intentará.

Cerró la puerta y le puso llave, luego se giró mirando a la alta rubia que parecía confundida.

-¿piensas pasar la noche aquí alguacil?

-conozco al sheriff, sé que una vez que me vaya vendrá a molestarla.

-podría haberme ido hace dos días pero Alam hizo todo este enfermo plan…. ¿Por qué simplemente no puede confiar que estaré bien por mí misma?

_Redmond no la deja sola._

-tal vez es porque usted es una mujer.

-¿disculpa?- sonaba ofendida

-Por muy fuerte que sea, siempre habrán hombres más fuertes y despiadados.

-puedo defenderme por mi misma ¿no recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Aun tienes el corte en tu mentón chico listo.

-…. Claro, pero no todo el mundo será tomado por sorpresa, para Redmond usted es valiosa.

-lo haces ver como si yo fuera algo íntimo de él.

-¿no lo es?

-él me tomó como su discípula, como me salvó la vida yo le correspondí siendo respetuosa, eso es todo.

_Así que el único sentimiento fuerte es de parte de Redmond._

-de todas formas tiene un trabajo peligroso entre manos, investigar y perseguir a mafiosos no es algo que no tenga sus riesgos.

-¿a cuántos tipos peligrosos armados has detenido rubio?

_¿Esa mujer siempre lo trataría con sobre nombres?_

-a un par

-pero eran borrachos ¿verdad? Sabes, ese terreno es fácil para mí, los borrachos caen rápidamente si sabes dónde colocar la bota, además –se pasó una mano por debajo de su largo cabello rubio haciendo un gesto femenino –cuando están frente a una mujer la única arma que tienen preparada no es la de su cinturón. Son tan vulnerables.

-así que ¿seducir borrachos es algo que está acostumbrada hacer? –Arnold frunció el ceño.

-¿has oído el refrán "un borracho siempre dice la verdad"?

-claro que sí, pero usted corre peligro ante ellos.

-maldición, lo sé ¿crees que me gusta usar esos apretados corsés…- se llevó ambas manos al pecho y levanto su busto molesta, Arnold sintió una punzada en su centro –…esos malditos moños altos… –se tomó el pelo dejando expuesto su blanco y delgado cuello –…ese intento de falda o vestido- se recogió el camisón hasta la rodilla y simulo una abertura descubriendo ante los ojos verdes unas torneadas y largas piernas –… y pintarrajearme la cara?- finalmente apunto hacia su propio rostro –detesto todo ese maldito espectáculo de exhibicionismo, odio los vestidos y el maquillaje, ese calzado peligroso que incita a destrozarme los tobillos.- se cruzó de brazos irritada- las mujeres y sus estúpidas ropas, tks….

Nuevamente silencio, ella sumergida en su propio odio interno sobre las incomodidades femeninas y él tratando de calmar aquel masculino sentimiento que intentaba hacer acto de presencia, rogando por dentro que si se "despertaba aquel amigo suyo" ella no lo llegase a notarlo.

Finalmente Pataki soltó un leve suspiro, como si estuviese agotada y se diera por vencida, un suspiro de frustración, se acercó a su armario nuevamente y extrajo unas sábanas.

-no pienso compartir mi cama.

_Por favor! No diga eso, yo tampoco quiero hacerlo._

-así que te toca el piso, yo me aguanté un incómodo viaje en ferrocarril y pretendo dormir cómodamente.

-no tengo nada que objetar.

-perfecto.

Ella se acostó y cubrió su cuerpo con las sabanas como si estuviese sola ¿no le afectaba el hecho de que un hombre estuviese en ese lugar pequeño y encerrada con ella con llave? ¿O simplemente confiaba en que él no intentaría nada?

-¿no le incomoda compartir habitación?

-¿piensas hacerme algo mientras duermo?

-jamás

-entonces no molestes.

Y se dio por zanjado el tema.

.

.

.

.

No había dormido bien y no por culpa del duro y frio piso de la pequeña habitación, sino por ella, durante las noches la escuchaba suspirar y reír suavemente, como si estuviese feliz, en más de una ocasión sintió curiosidad y quiso comprobar que estaba dormida, cuando se le acercó el dulce aroma de flores silvestres inundó su nariz seduciéndolo, observó la silueta de la Pataki a través de las sabanas, era curvilínea con unas caderas anchas y una cintura estrecha.

Se maldijo nuevamente, esa mujer lo seducía inconscientemente, no quería caer, trataba de odiarla, eso debería ser fácil, con su repelente carácter endemoniado y sus explosivas actitudes desvergonzadas como la que había hecho hacia unas horas cuando se quejaba de las incomodidades femeninas, entonces el recuerdo de esas largas piernas se le vinieron a la cabeza para que otra imagen más sugerente y con él como protagonista se creara desvergonzadamente.

.

.

.

.

-se le ve cansado Señor Shortman ¿la señora Shortman ha sido muy exigente?-preguntó con todo el cinismos que su serio semblante pudo mandar.

-…buenos días- respondió con un bostezo y sequedad. Estaba cansado.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-dormir.

-¿no tiene acaso su propia habitación en la oficina del Sheriff?- Redmond sonaba molesto.

-tuvimos un problema y no me quedó otra que dormir aquí.

-¿ese problema será por si acaso Wolfgang?

-lamentablemente si.- y frunció el ceño, la idea de que ese cerdo intentase algo con la Pataki le estrujaba las entrañas. –mañana saldremos de aquí.

-bien

-…..¿bien? ¿No dirá nada más? ¿Algún consejo? ¿Alguna idea?

-¿Qué quiere que le diga? Esperaba que con la larga visita de anoche algunas dudas estuviesen eliminadas o es que ¿hicieron algo más que responder preguntas? Quizás ¿se estuvieron conociendo a fondo?-golpeó con ambas manos la superficie de la barra con rabia, Alam Redmond estaba molesto -¿Qué hicieron anoche?

-nada malo.- respondió con ambas manos frente su pecho de modo defensivo, esa reacción por parte de Redmond lo había asustado un poco.

-no le creo-

-entonces si no confía en mí ¿Por qué me obligó a tener que ser parte de todo este absurdo plan?

-… se lo dejaré pasar señor Shortman, solo porque conozco a Helga y sé que ella prefiere morir virgen antes que tocar a un hombre.

.

.

.

.

_Ella es virgen, que bien suena eso._

¿Por qué estaba alegre al ser conocedor de ese "detalle"? ni él mismo lo sabía pero lo llenaba de cierta satisfacción que le adornó el rostro con una agradable sonrisa.

Buscó su libreta o diario de rutinas, extrajo todo su dinero del banco y finalmente preparó una rudimentaria maleta, mañana mismo se marcharían de ese lugar y comenzaría una vida nueva para él, se libraría del detestable y abusivo Wolfgang, del gruñón de Wartz y de la vista acechante de Redmond….. Se quedaría con la Pataki a solas durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo, pero solo serían ellos dos… ¿eso le agradaba? Se suponía que no pero no podía evitar sentirse emocionado.

Paso esa noche a visitarla nuevamente, esta vez venía a confirmar que Wolfgang no hubiese intentado nada y de paso a responder algunas dudas.

-¿tienes que venir por la noche?

-por el día trabajo.

-quiero que comprendas que no me gusta tenerte aquí.

-nos iremos mañana, esto no pasara para siempre.

-eso espero.

Se hizo a un lado y le permitió el paso, una vez dentro ella cerró nuevamente la puerta con llave.

Esta vez usaba un vestido sencillo, parecía preparada para su visita.

-¿tienes algo que hacer por aquí?

-quizás las preguntas que usted formuló ayer ¿las recuerda?

-así que ha decidido tomarte en serio el trabajo ¿eh melenudo?

-señorita Pataki ¿podría evitar los sobre nombres? Mi nombre es Arnold Shortman.

-….hombre pequeño eh?

-Shortman.

-enano?

-bien, haga como guste.-bufó derrotado.

Y ella sonrió de lado, al parecer estaba acostumbrada a salir victoriosa, que ganas tenía de borrarle esa sonrisa arrogante.

-¿a qué nos enfrentamos entonces?

-a un grupo organizado de cerdos sin escrúpulos que por alguna rara y desconocida razón ambicionan estas tierras ¿por qué? No tengo idea, esa es parte de mi investigación que por cierto, tú me has hecho retrasar.

-habría sido más fácil si hubiese informado sobre esto.

-haber cabezón –Helga extendió su mano indicando que se detuviese, Arnold solo frunció el ceño ante el sobrenombre –¿no recuerdas lo que te dije sobre tu "jefe"?

-claro que sí pero…

-no puedes ir delatando tu posición, si buscas a un traidor ahí que traicionar primero, Wolfgang se beneficia con todo este asqueroso fraude ahora dime ¿creerías que obraría bien solo porque debería y dejaría de lado una jugosa cantidad de billete por eso?

-…..no…..

-además, porque estoy segura que te lo estás preguntando ¿Por qué desconfiar de todos? Simple, de todos los que sirven a ese cerdo machista de mierda, ninguno, jamás ha trabajado para la ley, son todos un puñado de mercenarios contratados para resguardar su seguridad, el único que viene por recomendación eres tú, lo que me deja al aire una duda ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-creí que no tenía preguntas para mí.

-no te hagas el importante, solo responde.

-el orfanato donde estaba era mantenido por oficiales, algunos de nosotros decidimos convertirnos en gente de ley.

-vaya que noble ¿y cómo llegaste aquí?

-supongo que cuestión de suerte –hizo un gesto con sus hombros restándole importancia.

-debió ser el hecho de que se estaban formando varios pueblos y necesitaban a alguien que mantuviera el orden.

-¿y usted?

-¿yo que?

-¿Cómo llego hasta aquí?

La rubia lo miró cuidadosamente con cierto resentimiento en sus azulados ojos, le dio la espalda e hizo un gesto con ambas manos.

-rastreaba a alguien y me condujo hasta este pueblo.

-ya que ahora estoy metido en esto ¿se puede saber a quién buscaba?

-al gordo Wartz y a Redmond.

-¿usted no vinieron juntos?

-no, no lo había visto desde hacía casi un año.- la rubia se le acercó aproximando su rostro –pareces sorprendido.

-es que como Redmond había dicho que usted era su aprendiz.

-estaba en misión, él buscaba por un lado y yo por otro, algo no salió bien y no me quedó otra que solicitar su refuerzo, pero él se encontraba en una situación algo difícil. Lila y Nadinne –aclaró sin esperar pregunta por parte Arnold –Alam las está protegiendo y yo no puedo obligarle a que las deje solas, así como me lo recordó ayer en la noche, este mundo es difícil para las mujeres.- terminó de mencionar con resentimiento en su voz.

-no buscaba ofenderla.

-pues lo hiciste.

-lo lamento.

-así espero.

Esa mujer ¿Cómo podía ser posible que de odiarla sintiera total consideración y luego lo rebajara a algo parecido a un insecto? Porque realmente se sentía mal por haberla ofendido.

-¿Qué hay de los fraudes?- prefirió proseguir, no le gustaba cuando entre ellos se asentaba un incómodo silencio.

-Alam te contó una parte de la historia, la otra es que se robaron unos sellos que acreditaban esos papeles.

-entonces pasan a ser documentos válidos.

-por desgracia sí, pero siguen siendo falsos.

-si, entiendo eso, después de todo es como si obligasen a los legítimos dueños a firmar a punta de pistola.

-siguen asiéndolo pero después de planificar las cosas con más detalles prefieren saltarse esa parte de la negociación.

-¿Qué tan peligroso es todo esto?

-de una escala del uno al diez…quizás yo estoy en el cuatro. Por suerte no he tenido que ver ningún muerto, aunque los ha habido.

-¿Qué contratiempo tuvo?

-¿te refieres a mi parte del trabajo?

-si…. Digo ¿eso no es territorio prohibido verdad?

-ah, así que te las estas dando de astuto ¿eh melenudo?

-usted es irritante.

-lo sé- dijo con una desagradable sonrisa y sin pestañear, parecía orgullosa. –perdí a mi compañero.

-¿Cómo?

-eso, que perdí a mi compañero, el imbécil se fue persiguiendo a una "hermosa mujer" y no supe más de él. Espero que esté a tres metros bajo tierra ese pedazo de fenómeno traidor.- gruñó furiosa mientras sus ojos ardían de rabia.

Arnold tragó con dificultad, esa mujer no gustaba de las traiciones o estaba celosa, parecía que la idea de que su "compañero" la hubiese cambiado la irritaba más que haber fracasado en su trabajo, quizás por eso evitaba simpatizar con él.

-prometo que nunca te abandonaré.

Dijo el rubio sin más logrando sorprender a la mujer frente suyo, pudo notar también un leve brillo en sus ojos y un simpático tinte en sus mejillas.

-no espero nada de ti.- trató de sonar dura pero su voz quebrada la traicionó.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, él intrigado por la tristeza que ella le trasmitía pese a que mantenía una pose altanera, ella pensado quien sabe qué, pero ninguno se atrevía a retirar la vista, había una conexión tan rara tan fuera de lugar que los mantenía a los dos estáticos en su sitio mirándose, sin desafío de por medio, sin odio, parecía mutua comprensión.

-¿piensas pasar de nuevo la noche aquí?

-solo si Wolfgang está merodeando.

-espero que esto no se te vuelva costumbre.

Él sonrió de lado, realmente no le molestaba esa idea.

.

.

.

.

No habían llegado juntos a la estación, ella le dijo que se verían ahí y que no se molestara en buscarla al "hotel", caminó de un lado a otro mientras le echaba una miradita a su simple equipaje de mano que había puesto sobre la banca, faltaban algunos minutos y ella no aparecía.

-¿le habrá pasado algo?- se preocupó que Wolfgang o Redmond la hubiesen retenido de alguna forma, en ese caso el que debía preocuparlo más era el sheriff.

-¿Por qué tan impaciente?-dijo una suave voz tras de él - Hace unos días me daba la impresión que preferías quedarte en este agujero.

Arnold se giró para encontrarse con la refinada imagen de Helga G. Pataki, vestía un femenino traje esmeralda que se ceñía a su estupenda figura resaltando sus sensuales curvas, su cabello estaba cuidadosamente recogido en un firme moño alto mientras un travieso mechón rubio se deslizaba entre sus grandes ojos profundo mar.

-pen…. Pensé que le había pasado algo.

-me retrasé por Alam.-dijo sin más ignorando el gesto de desaprobación del rubio- le había pedido un trabajito y recién hoy pudo entregármelo.

-¿ah sí? ¿Qué cosa?- su voz sonaba filosa pero intentó no ser tan obvio, por el simple hecho de que ella hubiese mencionando a Redmond una punzada en su estómago comenzó a molestarle.

-un regalo, para los dos, te lo mostraré una vez nos hayamos alejado de este lugar.

-¿Cuál es nuestro destino? ¿La gran ciudad?

-por ahora ese lugar está fuera de la mira, tengo algo que hacer al pueblo del norte.

-¿puedo saber qué cosa?- alzó una ceja, le irritaba el hecho de que ella hiciera a su gusto y lo mantuviese todo en secreto.-sabe, somos compañeros en esto, si esperamos llevarnos bien debería confiar en mí.

-tu no confías en mí ¿Por qué debería hace yo?

Y no se atrevió a refutárselo, era cierto, él desconfiaba de ella y por eso no podía evitar mirarla con cierto recelo, pero también era esa extraña actitud posesiva que había adquirido hace poco, cosa absurda considerando que solo llevaban dos días de conocerse.

.

.

.

.

-somos dos desconocidos- inició o más bien intentó proseguir la conversación una vez que el pitido de la locomotora terminara de resonar y se sintiera el vaivén del movimiento del pesado de hierro. –pero ahora somos socios o compañeros, el caso es que estaremos juntos y no quiero ser un problema para usted.

-me alegro- respondió la ojiazul mientras buscaba algo de su bolso de mano.

-**el caso **es que pretendo hacer bien mi trabajo y para ello quisiera….no, le exijo que me muestre un poco de respeto.

-gánatelo.-sentenció

-… su actitud de verdad deja mucho que desear.

-realmente no me importa.

-por favor!- exclamó ya irritado, esa mujer podía sacar lo peor de él sin siquiera provocarlo directamente –soy un hombre serio ¿acaso pretende que estemos así para siempre?

-¿Cómo?- ella alzó su mirada dejando de hacer lo que hacía -¿te refieres a un mutuo odio? No tengo interés en agradarte ni de conocerte, me basta con que cumplas tu parte del trato y luego "chao al amigo".

No podía ser cierto ¿es que él no tenía ningún tipo de valor para ella? Pero lo más importante ¿Por qué quería tenerlo? Sería quizás por el simple hecho de que siempre, desde pequeño había sido muy fiel ante la idea de trabajar en grupo, los miembros de su equipo siempre tenían importancia y trataba de que la armonía se instalara en su grupo, pero con esa maldita mujer de mirada tormentosa, piel lechosa y curvas sensuales le era simplemente imposible.

-este viaje será largo y no tengo nada que compartir contigo- aclaró mientras volvía a registrar su bolso de mano y extraía un pequeño libro de cubierta bordó algo gastada –pretendo alimentar el aburrimiento con algo de fina literatura así que no me interrumpas.

Arnold alzó las cejas sorprendido, el libro era de bolsillo, tamaño mediano pero muy grueso, además de que el nombre que había en la parte de la portada era de un escritor británico, la Pataki tenía gustos refinados, entonces se atrevió a mirarla fijamente sin disimular su interés, ella parecía tan concentrada en su lectura que lo ignoraba monumentalmente, no le molestó realmente, poder contemplar su rostro relajado con su hermosos ojos azules recorriendo suavemente cada línea y de vez en cuando ver que una pequeña risita se curvaban en sus tentadores labios.

Cada vez que pasaba con ella le parecía mucho más interesante.

-¿Quién escribió la carta?- no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿la carta?- repitió ella tratando de entender el significado de la pregunta.

-la carta de amor.

-ah, yo ¿Qué pasa? ¿No fue convincente?- ella frunció el cejo, siempre a la defensiva, pensó él.

-por un momento pensé que era una carta real de amor.- la miró atentamente tratado de interpretar cualquier expresión que ella manifestara.

-lo era.- dijo sin miedo mientras hacía un gestito con sus hombros y trataba de retomar su lectura.

-¿en serio? Pero iba dirigida a mí- le recordó, no podía creerse que ella lo hubiese escrito pensando en él, eso lo hacía sentir extrañamente bien.

-¿Por qué no?- ahora lo miraba de forma burlona y seductora -¿temes que llegue a enamorarme de ti cabeza de balón?

_Vaya ¿no se le acaba el repertorio eh? ¿De dónde diablos saca tantos apodos?_

-no te emociones cabezón- prosiguió hablando –soy una mujer después de todo, una mujer que ha leído demasiadas historias bobas de empalagosos amores eternos donde siempre hay finales felices, tengo mucho talento para montar escenas y crear guiones.

-en pocas palabras, usted es una maestra del engaño- masculló irritado, decepcionado.

-para escribir esa carta solo tuve que crearme un habiente, creerme que estaba realmente enamorada de un total desconocido que jamás me ha mandado una repuesta.

-yo no fui el que planeo todo esto- trató de excusarse aunque realmente no tenía por qué hacerlo.

-por eso no trato de culparte, solo te odio por haberme arrastrado a esta situación.

-¿disculpa?

-eres lento ¿verdad? –ella rodó los ojos molesta –mira chico, por ahora perdonaré ese retraso pero tendrás que despertar un poco, no puedo estar explicándote todo con manzanitas, necesito a un colega mentalmente ágil, recuerda que nuestros traseros están en peligro.- indicó mientras le apuntaba peligrosamente la zona craneal.-fue tu maldita intromisión que nos ha puesto la soga al cuello.-finalmente aclaró.

-vaya –resopló irritado –lo hace ver como si fuera una sentencia de muerte.- se cruzó de brazos y trató de centrar su atención al desértico paisaje a través de la ventana.

-¿siguen sin entenderlo?- gruño ella. –no eres mi primer compañero ¿Por qué creer que odio ver muertos?

-pero habías dicho que no…

-sé lo que dije y trato de no recordarlo ¿Qué mejor forma que engañando a mis propios recuerdos?

-¿Cuántos compañeros has tenido?

-dos.

-¿Redmond y el que la traicionó?

-Alam es mi superior no mi compañero.-le aclaró seria.

-ah….. ¿Quién es el otro entonces?

-no recuerdo su nombre, murió antes de que lograse aprendérmelo.

Ella parecía restarle importancia, retomó nuevamente su lectura y pasó un par de páginas con total calma, como si aquella incomoda revelación no tuviese nada que ver con ella, pero Arnold se sentía intrigado ¿no tenía ningún tipo de valor para ella aquel que había sido su compañero? ¿Ella había presenciado su muerte? ¿Sería posible que le hubiese afectado a tal punto que al no poder superarlo intentase convertirlo en un mal recuerdo en lo más profundo de su misteriosa mente?

Helga G. Pataki era tan extraña, con tantos secretos, con tantas actitudes diferentes y contradictorias que hasta ahora no había caído en cuenta que ella había estado contestando sin ningún problema, casi de forma civilizada.

-usted me sorprende.- dijo finalmente. Ella levantó, nuevamente, la vista de su libro algo intrigada.

-¿Por qué?

-no conozco a muchas mujeres la verdad, pero de las pocas que han pasado por mi vida usted es la primera a la que veo con un libro en las manos, en público y sin ninguna vergüenza.

-¿Por qué debería ocultar mi lectura?-alzó una ceja, no parecía molesta sino curiosa.

-no es bien visto que las mujeres lean.

-no es bien visto que un hombre duerma en la habitación de una mujer totalmente desconocida como si nada.

-la estoy alagando señorita.-dijo molesto.

-deberías ser más claro.- bajó la mirada como si retomara la lectura.- me gusta presumir esto.- indicó señalando el libro con una de sus manos enguantadas.-los libros son realmente interesantes y las mentes de aquellos que las escriben son aún más.

Sonaba tan soñadora y feliz.

_Ajá._

Pensó Arnold, así que tenemos un buen tema de conversación para intentar conocerse. Sonrió satisfecho, así que la dama agresiva mostraba debilidad por la lectura, lectura complicada.

-entonces usted escribió la carta.

-¿otra vez con eso?...si, la escribí yo, se lo había dicho.

-tiene una letra hermosa.

-gracias.

-¿fue la primera carta que ha escrito?

-si, jamás tuve razones para iniciar algún tipo de escritura de ese género, ya sabe, "Romántico", para eso se necesita comprender ese complicado sentimiento.

_Así que el amor es un sentimiento desconocido para usted, que interesante._

-enamorarse es algo fácil- trató de picarla.

-¿en serio? –ella se acomodó cruzando sus brazos sobre su libro abierto y mirándolo desafiante –algo realmente fácil ¿está bromeando?

-por ejemplo, el señor Redmond.

-¿Qué con él?

-está enamorado de usted.

-…ah.-ella parecía ¿desconcertada?

-¿no lo sabía?

-eso no significa que el amor sea algo fácil.- cambió el tema y él no lo notó.

-debe serlo sino no habría nadie casado por ahí.

-eso no significa que sea amor, mira chico listo, una cosa es atracción física, que tú debes tener muy seguido- lo acusó –otra cosa es amar a alguien con todo tu ser, así como que su presencia es la razón de tu vida, sentir que el corazón vibra como un loco suicida cuando tienes a esa persona a tu lado, quedarte mirándole como si contemplases la obra más perfecta de todo el mundo, encontrar cada parte de su ser comparable con las maravillas que alguna vez has tenido la suerte de ver.

Arnold sonrió complacido.

-usted es una mujer apasionada.

-…..¿y que si lo soy?- se sonrojó.

-es algo que me gusta de usted.

-no hables como si nos conociéramos- le regañó mientras ese tierno tinte rosa pasaba a un tomo más intento y su voz sonaba claramente avergonzada.

-¿cree que podría enamorarme de usted?

-deberías estar totalmente loco o desesperado para tal estupidez.- dijo con tal seriedad que parecía estar hablando muy en serio.

_¿Por qué no?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Antes de llegar al primer pueblo ella preparó sus cosas y le dijo que se bajarían pronto.

-necesito ir a retirar un encargo.-le aclaró pero dejándolo aun así intrigado.

-¿Qué tipo de encargo?

-te dije que había que estar preparado, además de que tenemos que movilizarnos bastante, en lo personal no conozco estas tierras y tampoco quiero ir al tun-tun tratando de adivinar las rutas.

-¿entonces como llego al pueblo?

-qué mala memoria chico, estaba siguiendo al banquero Wartz, no es tan difícil saber para donde ir si sigues las vías del ferrocarril- guardó silencio hasta finalmente el tren se detuvo- iremos por un mapa.

Descendieron del tren, Arnold miró el lugar, era un pueblo un poco más grande que del dónde venían además que algunas de las construcciones tenían mejor fachada, relativamente era un pueblo nuevo.

Pataki comenzó a caminar sin darle previo aviso, el rubio comenzó a seguirla tratando de mantener su velocidad, parecía calmada aunque caminaba rápido.

-¿Por qué dejó encargado ese trabajo?

-el chico que lo hace es cartógrafo, no es que tenga todas estas tierras dibujadas en el papel pero por lo menos sabremos donde están los pueblos.

-luego de esto ¿Dónde iremos?

-a la ciudad de Hillwood.

-¡¿a ciudad?!.

-si, comúnmente los tramites difíciles necesitan de hombres que saben sobre leyes ya sabes notarios y abogados, el Hillwood hay un par de peces gordos de la materia además de ser la zona de recreo de los burgueses.

Caminaron un par de edificios más hasta que la rubia se detuvo frente una pequeña oficina pintada de azul, ingresó sin saludar mientras una campanilla de viento resonaba suavemente.

-buenas tardes…. ¿señorita? Vaya, buenas tardes Señorita Geraldine.-

Un hombre algo bajito de cabello rojo, pecas y risa bobalicona se asomó desde la puerta detrás del escritorio mientras cargaba un par de libros.

-buenas tardes Horowitz.

-ha pasado casi tres meses desde que no la veo ¿ha venido por algún libro nuevo o el trabajo que me ha dejado pendiente?

-necesito que me lo tengas listo para hoy, ahora.- exigió mientas apuntaba la superficie del oscuro mostrador.

-claro que lo tengo, me ha costado un poco pero lo he finalizado, está bastante completo, lo único que no pude agregar son las tierras que hay más allá de la zona del gran cráter.

-por ahora, mientas estén todos los pueblos en él no me quejaré.

-cada uno de ellos.

-perfecto.

Arnold observó la conducta de la Pataki frente a ese hombre delgado y apariencia débil, parecía relajada y confiada, lo había apresurado pero no con ese tono desagradable con el que solía tratarlo a él.

El pelirrojo desapareció por la puerta para luego reaparecer con un rollo en sus manos, lo extendió por la superficie del mostrador para que se pudiese comprobar el contenido.

-es una tierra bastante extensa.- susurró el rubio mirando de reojo el mapa.

-el nuevo continente es más grande que el viejo, de hecho hay mucha zona sin explorar todavía.-indicó el pelirrojo colocando un pisa papeles en cada lado para dejarlo extendido sin estar apoyado con sus manos.

-¿qué hay de las distancias?-preguntó seriamente la ojiazul mientras parecía calcular los tiempo entre las distancia de cada pueblo.

-depende de si vas en tren o en diligencia, el tiempo por supuesto es relativo.

-claro, claro ¿pero si fuera a pie?- preguntó seriamente la rubia.

-no está hablando en serio- dijeron ambos hombres mirándola sorprendidos.

-por supuesto que si- confirmó seria.- nunca hay que descartar esa opción, jamás se sabe cuándo uno puede ser atracado por esos bandidos del desierto y ser abandonado por ahí.

-bueno, viéndolo de esa forma- musitó algo incómodo Arnold ante la posibilidad de una desgracia como esa.

-el pueblo más lejano queda a seis días de viaje en ferrocarril, caminando supongo que sería casi el triple de tiempo.

-así que ¿solo debería calcular el tiempo por tres?

-es una idea pero no estoy seguro, nadie ha hecho un viaje a pie, es muy arriesgado.-opinó Horowitz.

-tampoco es que lo vaya hacer por gusto ¿me creéis tan loca como para semejante cosa?

-querida señorita- musitó con un tonito cantarín el bajito hombre pelirrojo –usted siempre ha sido una caja de sorpresas, realmente si me lo esperaría de usted.

-vaya, no sabía que opinaba eso de mi.- miró hacia su lado derecho donde estaba el rubio -¿tú me crees capaz de eso?

-….. Quizás….- realmente no sabía que contestar.

-…. Tu y yo tendremos que conocernos mejor- sentenció con el ceño fruncido.

Arnold se preguntó si ella hablaba en serio.

-¿Cuánto por el trabajo?

-cinco dólares.

-¿Qué?-esta vez la coordinación fue de parte de los rubios.

-por favor, estoy reduciendo el verdadero costo, debería cobrarles unos $12 dólares pero considerando que eres una de mis mejores clientas.

-¿pero $5 dólares?- se quejó Arnold, -bueno, es mejor que $12 ¿verdad?-guardó silencio esperando una respuesta cómplice de parte de ella.

-sí, creo que si- respondió resignada dejando al rubio complacido.-bien, lo llevo.

-estupendo- sonrió ampliamente el pelirrojo mientras volvía a enrollar el mapa -¿desea revisar también la sección de libros señorita Geraldine?

-por ahora paso…..-suspiró realmente frustrada –este trabajito tuyo me ha costado una gran parte de mi alma.

Salieron de la librería en silencio, ella en su mundo y él observándola, la actitud de la Pataki había sido pasiva y manejable, no había insultado ni amenazado, actuando con una elegancia de señorita de ciudad con tanta naturalidad que lo dejó dudando ¿Cómo era la verdadera Helga G. Pataki?

-el señor Horowitz.- soltó de repente sin dejar de andar tratando de mantener el ritmo de la rubia.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-¿se conocen?

-creía que sacarías una rápida conclusión, sigues durmiendo en los laureles Shortman.

El rubio rodó los ojos, ahí se presentaba ese carácter austero de mujer aguerrida.

-parece ser que lo frecuenta.

-hace buen trabajo además de ser un hombre cuidadoso.

-la ha tratado con familiaridad- resaltó

-¿en serio? No lo noté. Creí que solo era amable por el hecho de ser una clienta.

-una frecuente ¿verdad?

Llegaron a la estación.

-¿nos iremos de inmediato?

-vinimos a recoger un encargo, nada más nos retiene acá.- caminó hasta la entrada de uno de los vagones de pasajero y lo abordó –¿o es que esperaba pasar la noche aquí?

-creo que no, sería un gasto innecesario.- se defendió.

-va aprendiendo.- una leve sonrisa de complacencia se dibujó en su rostro.

-así que ahora vamos a Hillwood.

-es un viaje largo, trata de no atosigarme.

-¿la he molestado?

-¿crees que no me di cuenta? Intentas indagar todo lo que puedes sobre mí.

-¿así que si lo ha notado?

-para estar a mi nivel te faltan años.

-¿Cuánto años tiene?- el rubio la miró molesto.

-¿Qué te importa?

-bien, si lo pone así, quizás unos 20 años.- la miró arrogante, ella parecía molesta- debo suponer que es joven pero considerando que sabe leer….. Quizás 25 años.-espero una repuesta de parte de ella pero no dijo nada. –no creo que pase de los 25, su aspecto es demasiado fresco.

-¿a qué se refiere con "demasiado fresco"?- arrugó el ceño.

-su piel es lisa- se le acercó sin medir que invadía su espacio personal –ninguna arruga pese a que pasa siempre enojada.

Helga lo agarró del cuello de su camisa con unas sola mano, le mostró sus dientes como un claro gesto amenazante, lo atrajo un poco más chocando nariz con nariz.

-deja de mirarme tanto, detesto que los hombres me miren de esa forma.

-¿de….de qué forma?-tragó con dificultad.

-así como lo haces tú.- le empujó con rabia, el rubio se golpeó contra el respaldo del asiento del vagón, frunció el ceño ante tal muestra de agresividad.

-no se confunda, usted está lejos de ser mi tipo.

-me alegro.

Y por una extraña razón permanecieron con el ceño fruncido durante todo el viaje hasta Hillwood.

.

.

.

.

Un movimiento del vagón lo hizo despertar, tenía los brazos cruzados, la espalda adolorida y el trasero tan duro que la urgencia de ponerse de pie era casi cosa de vida o muerte.

Miró a su compañera de viaje sentada frente a él, la mujer Pataki estaba levemente reclinada hacia un costado casi apoyada contra la pared sus manos sobre su regazo y su semblante totalmente relajado, se le veía cómoda pese a que seguramente tenía el cuerpo tan resentido como él.

Una ligera corriente de aire le hizo pensar en cubrirla, miró hacia los lados fijándose en su maleta de mano, buscó un abrigo y se lo colocó con cuidado para evitar despertarla.

La contempló aprovechando que ella se encontraba totalmente indefensa e incapaz de agredirlo, realmente Helga era una hermosa mujer, se centró en sus labios levemente abiertos.

Arnold desvió su mirada, se preguntó cuántas veces se había quedado embobado mirándola, quizás ella si tenía justificación para enojarse con él.

Se recargó sobre su mano observando a través del cristal la oscura noche mientras pensaba en los compañeros de Pataki, había dicho que el ultimo la había abandonado ¿Cuánto de ese acontecimiento? ¿Ella estaría aún molesta? Pensándolo bien, él en su situación se hubiese sentido frustrado e inútil, pero tratándose de la señorita Pataki quizás los sentimientos que le brotaron fue traición, desprecio y odio eterno.

El tren hizo un movimiento brusco agitándolos a los dos, Helga solo frunció el ceño pero siguió durmiendo, se acomodó nuevamente y algo se asomó por su cuello, un pequeño camafeo en forma de corazón.

_Vaya, así que tiene su lado sensible._

Movido por la curiosidad se acercó al brillante objeto y lo tomó con las manos, la cadenita era algo larga así que podría levantarlo un poco sin tirar del cuello de la Pataki, con sumo cuidado abrió el camafeo llevándose una decepción, estaba vacío, nada en su interior…..

Entonces ¿ella realmente desconocía lo que era el amor? Si era la cosa ¿Por qué llevaba ese elegante y fino collar que insinuaba resguardar la foto de una posible persona importante?

Ella también había dicho que odiaba las costumbres femeninas de las mujeres pero ese relicario estaba bien cuidado pese no tener ningún contenido.

_Quizás está sola en este mundo._

Y las palabras de Redmond volvieron a su cabeza.

-"_era evidente que usted estaba solo en este mundo…..igual que Helga"._

Movido por una gran curiosidad, sintió que tenía que saber más sobre la Pataki ¿Quién era? ¿De dónde venía? ¿Tenía familia? ¿Por qué había elegido esa vida como agente del gobierno?¿Tenía alguien importante en su vida?

Regresó a su asiento frente a ella sin quitarle la vista de encima, trataría de cooperar, de ganársela, de conseguir su respeto y ser alguien en su vida, no sabía porque pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba que ella lo mirara directamente sin odio ni veneno en sus palabras.

.

.

.

.

Alguien lo sacudió fuertemente del hombro, Arnold abrió los ojos irritado, le había costado dormir, sobre todo por culpa de esos asientos duros como roca. Se giró para ver quien atrevía a interrumpir su sueño.

-sé que es horrible despertar cansado pero tienes que espabilar, arribaremos pronto a Hillwood.

Pataki estaba de pie a un lado suyo cargando lo que parecía un emparedado, estiró los brazos sin nada de elegancia demostrando con eso toda la delgadez de su sensual cuerpo, torció el cuello un par de veces luego de mover los hombros.

-horrible experiencia viajar en tren, preferiría ir en diligencia con una tienda a mano.

-tendría….- un fuerte bostezo involuntario le obligó a interrumpirse, se tapó la boca para luego sacudirse un poco el sueño –tendría que dormir en el suelo.

-pero dormiría con todo el cuerpo estirado ¿o haz disfrutado la noche todo doblado ahí sobre ese asiento duro como roca?

-no, no lo he disfrutado.

-vez, te lo había dicho, es horrible, necesito caminar….. y mudarme de ropas, un baño una cama y mudarme de ropas…. Y algo de comida caliente.- enumeró metida en su mundo, como si hablase sola.-ah, casi se me olvida- abrió su bolso de mano y extrajo una pequeña cajita con un simpático lazo de tela, ella lo miró de forma rara y rió de lado, Arnold no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.-toma, un regalito de mi parte "Querido".

La miró incrédulo, recibió la caja y la abrió casi con miedo, cuando aquel circular objeto brillante tomó forma ante sus verdes ojos simplemente quedó perplejo.

-….¿un anillo?

-yep- ella estaba tranquila, eso lo intimidaba.

-¿un anillo de compromiso?

-si, eso mismo.

-¿es en serio?

-mmnn…. ¿conoces el significado "en cubierto?

-es decir…-miró hacia un lado que no fuera ella. -¿estamos casados?

-somos una joven pareja de recién casados "Querido Mío".

Arnold tembló, la forma en como ella lo decía, suave y lento con los ojos entrecerrados lo hacía sentir escalofríos.

-o sea….-tragó con dificultad tratando de no verla a la cara mientras su rostro comenzaba a ganar color –¿usted es ahora la señora Shortman?

-tendremos que discutir el nombre.

-¿eh?

-deberías cambiártelo, ya sabes- ella se cruzó de brazos y piernas logrando que su vestido mostrara un poco de su piel –no puedes andar por ahí diciendo tu nombre verdadero, sería peligroso.

-claro…..como su nombre ¿Eleonore Geraldine?-ironizó sin que ella lo notase.

-nadie podría rastrearme si preguntase por una persona que no existe.

-no había pensado en un nombre para mí, esto es tan irreal.

-es real melenudo- dijo con seriedad sin intención de sonar irritante –debes mantener tu identidad protegida, no sabes quién puede ser una potencial amenaza para ti o tus cercanos.

-soy huérfano, no tengo a nadie por quien velar.

-yo tampoco chico listo, esto es parte del procedimiento, invéntate un nombre antes de que lleguemos a Hillwood.- exigió, llevó sus manos a su bolso para extraer su libro y comenzó a releerlo.

No volvieron a intercambiar palabras durante esas dos horas que duró el viaje.

.

.

.

.

Su impresión fue la decepción, esperaba que el ferrocarril arribaba en una elegante y gran estación rodeada de puestos de algún tipo con mucha gente elegante caminando de aquí para allá cargando grandes maletas, pero el lugar era una estación un poquito más grandes que los otros simple levantamientos de los pequeños pueblos además de estar alejada de la ciudad.

-¿Qué me dices entonces?

-¿eh? ¿Sobre este lugar? Esperaba algo más "glamoroso"

-jajajaja, si, para alguien de pueblo que desconoce la ciudad se espera que incluso los carromatos vuelen ¿verdad?- ironizó mirándolo burlonamente ante el gesto de desagrado del rubio –pero no era eso lo que te preguntaba ¿Qué nombre te inventaste?

-….. Sabe, yo me crie en la ciudad.- le aclaró ignorando el tema principal.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste por aquí?

-hace unos 7 años.

-las cosas cambian mucho en un solo año ¿Qué crees que pudo haber pasado durante siete eh?, además ha habido un aumento de inmigrantes que se trasladaron con una numerosa cantidad de miembros familiares, muchos de ellos "compraron" tierras después de casi erradicar a los nativos de por aquí. Debido a eso Hillwood tuvo que expandirse un poco más para abarcarlos.

-soy consiente sobre esos suceso, leo el periódico ¿sabe?

-un periódico que llega con ¿Cuántos meses de retraso? Además, si no más recuerdo Alam dijo que te centrabas más en la parte de "conocer gente".

-¡me leo todo el periódico!- se irritó.

-tsk, dejemos esta conversación absurda – le cortó mirando para otro lado donde se encontraba algunos carruajes -¿Qué nombre te has inventado?

-Rex Phil Miles….-esperó una burla de parte de ella pero no hubo ningún tipo de opinión.

-¿eso me hace la señora Miles?

-supongo que sí. –se sonrojó

-¿Por qué ese nombre?- le cuestionó.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Me ha pedido uno identidad falsa, tiene que ser convincente ¿no?

-suena bien- lo felicitó pero sin expresión en su rostro –no te lo estoy criticando ¡criminal! No necesitas estar siempre a la defensiva conmigo rubio.

Siguió su rumbo hacia una de las carretas, intercambió un par de palabras y dinero.

-venga, nos vamos. –Ella subió al transporte con agilidad para acomodarse en el extremo opuesto de él.

Llegaron a una calle bastante concurrida, con un montón de puestos y gente deambulando de aquí para allá, el bullicio y la asfixiante atmosfera comenzaban a marearlo.

-aquí por favor- habló finalmente la ojiazula, se apresuró a descender mientras era seguida por Arnold.

-¿un hotel?

-si quieres dormir en la calle, por mí no hay problema pero yo quiero una cama y un baño.

-bien, bien, lo comprendo, no la voy a criticar.

Ella lo ignoró, antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta se detuvo para colocarse la argolla en el dedo anular, Arnold quedó absorto ante tal gesto, le dio la impresión de que lo había hecho con lentitud y delicadeza.

-es hora de empezar el show.

-¿esto significa que tengo que actuar como un esposo enamorado?

-no tienes que abrasarme ni besarme, de hecho, agradecería que no se te llegase a cruzar semejantes absurdas idea por tu cabezota.

-…. Usted podría fingir ser una esposa más agradable- le criticó mientras entrecerraba los ojos y le miraba con desprecio.

-así comenzamos- se mofó –como un joven matrimonio que comienza a cuestionarse esa estúpida decisión de haberse casado tan joven.-frunció el ceño mirándolo directamente –trata de no ser tan obvio frente tanta gente, arruinaras mi trabajo.

-¿Qué trabajo? Hasta ahora no le he visto que haga nada realmente.

-… me encargaré de dejarte encerrado en la habitación para que no me estorbes- gruñó y le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la mesa de administración del hotel.

Detrás del mostrador, un joven de cabello negro, ojos alargados y un sastre celeste con blanco levantó la mirada de su cuaderno de registros fijándose en la presencia ante él, entonces una agradable sonrisa se dibujó en su pálida piel.

-No lo puedo creer, pero si es la hermosa señorita Geraldine, no pensaba que volviese a ser digno de su presencia.- se recargó sobre el escritorio poniendo una pose algo coqueta, altanera según el punto de vista de Arnold.

-señora Miles.- corrigió Arnold mientas se ponía a su lado en solo cuatro pasos. Rodeó la cintura de la Pataki y mandó una advertencia con su ceño fruncido.

El recepcionista hizo un mohín con la boca, rodó los ojos como si no le importase la información recientemente adquirida.

-la verdad señor "Miles", me importa un soberano rábano que la "señorita Geraldine" esté o no casada.

Helga hizo un leve movimiento con su brazo clavándole el codo en la costilla al rubio, como si le dijese que mantuviera las manos alejadas o que actuase con más clase.

-Park querido, creí haberte dejado todo claro.

-realmente no usted, sino su compañero, el señor…. Esto…. ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Gammelthorpe?

-ah…. Ese cretino.-masculló irritada.

-señor "Miles"- Park alzó una ceja burlón -¿usted es un novato verdad? –miró a Helga esperando una respuesta positiva de su parte.

-es obvio ¿no?-contestó sin más mientras tomaba una pluma y comenzaba a escribir en el cuaderno de visitas.

-¿Qué quieren decir con eso?

-…. Somos aliados señor "Miles", ambos trabajamos para el gobierno, somos compañeros en misión, así que relájese, vaya querida Geraldine ¿siempre elijes a hombres celosos? No me permiten siquiera observar su gloria de mujer.

-sabes que si no son ellos, seré yo la que te destroce la cara.

-jejeje, siempre tan femenina y ardiente querida.

-basta!- gruñó Arnold golpeando la superficie del escritorio.

-bien, bien- Park levantó las manos frente se pecho mientras hundía su cabeza entre sus hombros –vaya, compañeros que se comportan como si de verdad fueran sus maridos.

-¿Thad te daba esa impresión?

-si, hablando de él….

Entonces un par de hombre ingresaron al hotel acercándose hasta el escritorio mientras hablaban entre sí.

-aquí tienen su llave, disfruten su estadía.- Park sonrió mientras entregaba una sola llave.

Helga tomó del brazo a Arnold para guiarlo hasta la escalera principal.

-¿ese hombre también trabaja para el gobierno? – miró hacia atrás pese a que era imposible dar con el recepcionista. –mencionó a su anterior compañero ¿Gammelthorpe? ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese?

-un apellido extranjero ¿no es obvio? – Helga ingresó a la amplia habitación que tenía un biombo entre dos camas. –cada vez que tengas que salir tendrás que reportarte ¿entendido?

Helga se aproximó a la puerta con la clara intención de abandonar el lugar. Él la detuvo.

-¿A dónde va?

-no es algo que te importe.

-soy su compañero en esto, no puede ir dejándome de lado cuando nuestras vidas pueden correr peligro.

-esta "información" es solamente mía, no tiene nada que ver con mi trabajo.

-o sea que usted se mueve por sus propios intereses.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

Arnold avanzó hasta la puerta y tomó la perilla de esta evitándole a la rubia salir.

-estoy cansado de su grosera actitud, me ha empujado a esto sin mi consentimiento y además me trata como si fuera siervo personal. No me importa para quien trabaja, no le permito que pasé por encima mío.

Helga apretó los dientes con rabia, cruzó los brazos observando durante un buen rato a ese hombre que se atrevía a desafiarla hasta que una leve carcajada salía de su garganta, llegando a convertirse en algo más sonoro, Arnold se sintió como un tonto.

-pensaba en buscarte un puesto de federal lo más pronto posible para deshacerme de ti cabezón, no tenía intención de tomarte en serio así que no te considero como un compañero, porque sinceramente no lo eres, pero ya que eres un hombre serio.- ella se dirigió hasta la cama y tomó asiento –ya escuchaste a Park, tenía información sobre Gammelthorpe Thaddeus y ¿Quién es ese tipo? Creo que te has hecho una idea ¿verdad?

-¿su anterior compañero?

-el cretino que me abandonó.-hizo una mueca con su boca –ese anormal tenía lo suyo, sabía cómo intimidar y hacer que muchos temiesen en matarlo creyendo que su enferma alma podría seguirte después de la muerte por el resto de sus vidas.

-eso es escalofriante.

-lo sé, yo también llegué a pensar que eso era posible, pero le resté importancia cuando descubrí su mayor debilidad. Resulto ser un hombre más con un problema en su cabeza, un verdadero lunático.

-¿Por qué lo busca?

-por venganza por supuesto.

-¡es su compañero!-Arnold notó esa mueca de parte de la Pataki así que decidió corregirse –fue su compañero.

-uno muy malo por cierto ¿Qué pensarías de alguien que te abandona sin ningún centavo y totalmente desorientado? Era él el que tenía la información, por su culpa me atrasé, me costó mucho dar con el paradero del gordo Wartz y perdí la oportunidad de recuperar y destruir esa maldita falsificación.- Helga enfrentó la mirada compasiva de Arnold. –soy una mujer fuerte –aclaró con disgusto.

-eh podido apreciarlo.

-¿quieres ser parte de esto? ¿Un agente secreto del gobierno? No es una vida linda, tienes que ser lo que ellos necesitan, muchas veces parece que estás contra todo el mundo solo para complacer a un puñado de niños mal criados jugando a ser gobernantes.

-si no le gusta esta vida ¿Por qué trabajas para ellos?

-lo mío es personal ¿Cuál es tu escusa?

-eso no lo considera una verdadera razón señorita Pataki.

-….. Busco venganza ¿contento? ¿Ahora qué me dices? ¿Trabajarías con alguien que quiere llevar a cabo una posible matanza con el hecho de conseguir su propósito? Te lo haré más fácil ¿Estás dispuesto a seguirme o prefieres que te de un trabajo menos tenso?

No pudo evitar sentirse complacido pese a la desagradable confesión de la ojiazul, de hecho, ante tal verdad la curiosidad comenzó a picarle ¿Qué tipo de desgracia la había arrastrado hasta ese punto? Él le sonrió.

-claro que quiero permanecer a su lado, creo que necesitará a alguien que pueda controlar ese mal temperamento que tiene señorita.

-¿te estás burlando de mi melenudo?

-no, estoy siendo muy serio, ya lo verá, seré un buen "compañero".

-eres mi siervo.

-no, soy su compañero a partir de ahora- se giró hacia la puerta para volver a dirigirse a la Pataki –creo que "tenemos" una conversación pendiente con el señor… ¿Park?... ¿ese es su nombre o es una identidad falsa?

Helga se puso de pie mientras hacia un gestito con los hombros, como si la verdad le diera igual.

.

.

.

.

Lo encontraron sentado en un rincón del comedor al lado de la puerta que daba hacia un atractivo jardín, leyendo el periódico mientras en su mesa había una humeante tacita de té.

Levantó la mirada cuando un par de sombras le obstaculizaron la agradable luz que le iluminaba las hojas con noticias.

-¿acompañada? ¿Segura que no es un esposo de verdad o se lo está tomando muy en serio?- Park hizo un movimiento con su mano ofreciendo un par de asientos en su mesa.

Arnold tiró de una de las sillas para que Helga se sentase, ella lo miró algo confundida pero no dijo nada, luego el rubio tomó asiento a su lado.

-¿desean algo para tomar? Considero que debes tener apetito querida mía, te vez muy delgada.

-señor Park, me gustaría que fuera más respetuoso con la "señora"- gruñó el rubio, tanto Park como Helga sonrieron de forma burlona ante eso.

-claro, claro, yo siempre he sido un caballero pero es que con semejante dama sentada tan cerca y observándome….

-señor- advirtió Arnold.

-relájate "querido"- Helga colocó una de sus enguantada manos sobre la de él –Park es irritante de forma natural, no lo tomes en serio.- ella entonces se puso seria de repente –el lugar está vació, dime lo que tienes para mí.

Park fingió interés en el periódico mientras le dirigía una miradita discreta al acompañante de la rubia.

-Gammelthorpe.

-me sorprende que puedas pronunciar su nombre dos veces seguidas sin trabarte.

-créame, no he olvidado como se pronuncia, no después de esas lecciones privadas que me ofreció su celoso compañero.

-Thaddeus siempre ha sido un tipo enfermo de la cabeza.

-pero sin duda uno de los mejores con quien ha trabajado.

-el peor.- masculló Helga con una mirada asesina.

-él la adoraba, decía que nadie jamás podría ocupar su lugar y viceversa.

-que fácil se le hizo cambiar de opinión.

-no sé porque la dejó pero ha seguido con lo suyo, hace una semana atrás pasó por aquí para ver si tenía noticias suyas.

-¿ahora le importo a este cretino traidor? Tsk ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Dónde se encuentra?

-en un club de "gente finoli" que toma té con el dedo meñique levantado.

-¿aún están en Hillwoon?

-por supuesto, nos hemos "cruzado" en el mercado un par de veces.

-¿te ha dado alguna información en particular?

-nada, usted sabe cómo es él.

-claro que lo sé, no suelta nada el muy….

La mano de Arnold hizo una suave presión en la de ella, Helga levantó la mirada disgustada ante ese "atrevido gesto íntimo" pero se relajó cuando notó la presencia de una doncella dirigiéndose hasta su mesa.

-buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes querida.-respondió Helga con total elegancia.

-Buenas tardes señorita.-le siguió Arnold.

-¿desean algo para tomar?

-por favor Ruth querida, solo tráenos el menú de la tarde, pero que sea té no café.

-como ordene señor.

La mujer de cabello castaño se retiró moviendo levemente sus caderas, Arnold no le quietó los ojos de encima, Helga frunció el ceño y Park rió burlonamente.

-querida, algún día deberías convertirme en tu compañero, sería un "esposo" más fiel.-mencionó un tono de voz discreta pera alta para que Arnold lo oyese.

El rubio lo fulminó con una mirada recelosa sin embargo Park seguía decorando su rostro con esa irritante sonrisa burlona, luego dejó el periódico sobre la mesa para atreverse a tomar una de las manos de Helga, Arnold apretó los dientes al momento que el recepcionista retiraba con total calma el guante sin la objeción de la ojiazul.

-hueles a flores silvestres.- susurró con una voz ronca cuando sus labios tomaron contacto con la piel desnuda de Helga.

Antes que la Pataki dijese nada el rubio se puso de pie, tomó por la muñeca a Park logrando que soltase a Helga, su mirada era asesina.

-tranquilo chico.- dijo con total calma la ojiazul –estás cayendo en su juego.

-¿te dejas tocar de esa forma?-le reclamó.

-ni que me hubiese quitado el vestido y besado la boca. Park es un cretino mujeriego.-Helga permanecía totalmente tranquila, eso a Arnold le molestaba.

-amigo- soltó el recepcionista recibiendo como respuesta un "no soy tu amigo" de parte del rubio.-solo bromeaba.

-me ha parecido una falta de respeto de su parte- le acusó –y de la suya también- se atrevió a recriminarle a la ojiazul. Helga alzó una ceja.

-¿quieres lealtad de mi parte cabezón? Entonces disimula un poco cuando babees por otra mujer.-

Arnold abrió la boca con intención de reclamar y/o defenderse pero fue incapaz de crear un argumento decente, regresó a su asiento cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un mohín con sus labios como si fuera un niño pequeño recién reprendido por sus padres.

-¿Cuáles han sido las rutinas de Thaddeus?-prosiguió Helga.

-dos veces a la semana por el mercado a la mañana por supuesto y de vez en cuando visitar la tienda de muebles importados acompañando a una joven dama muy bien vestida.

-ah….. Cretino-ella rodó los ojos disgustada. -¿alguna idea de quien era la dama?

-no, pero sin duda pertenece a la alta cuna.

-vaya, sí que tiene el gusto fino ese desgraciado.

-mañana seguramente pasará por mercado ¿desea que arregle una cita?

Arnold se acomodó en su asiento para oír mejor.

-si Thaddeus tiene información que compartir más le vale que cante, mañana confírmale mi presencia pero que sea en un lugar público, no le digas que estoy siendo escoltada ni nada, me encargaré de arrinconarlo hasta que suelte todo.

-¿Usted irá señor Miles?-preguntó a Arnold.

-por supuesto.- el rubio miró a Helga esperando alguna objeción pero ella estaba atenta hacia la puerta por donde venía la joven doncella con un carrito de servicio.

-entonces me podré a trabajar, mañana por la tarde tendré la confirmación que necesita señorita.

-Señora- le corrigió Arnold.

-señorita, recuerda que este anillo es falso, además, creo que apreciaras la libertad que te brinde mientras estemos en la ciudad.- hizo un leve movimiento hacia Ruth la chica de servicio logrando que Arnold se sonrojara tanto de vergüenza como por enojo.

-sería una lástima que prefirieras a Ruth –Comentó Park mientras volvía a levantar el periódico frente a él -solo tiene de interesante su cara, por lo demás, es una chica realmente aburrida.

Ruth sirvió la mesa, colocó los aperitivos y ofreció servir el azúcar, Arnold respondía como un bobo ante cualquier cosa que ella realizara como si fueran cosas realmente impresionantes, Helga y Park miraron al bobo rubio con una expresión de desconcierto, Park aprovechó ese descuido de Arnold para acercarse a Helga cubriéndose con una parte del enorme periódico.

-oí que los Lloys se habían instalado en Hillwood.

-Esa es gente del viejo continente ¿Qué los traería a un territorio muerto?

-una fuente de poderosos ingresos, es decir negocios realmente buenos.

-¿Qué crees que sea?

-tengo entendido que muchos nobles han venido o mandado a algún importante representante para adquirir tierras.

-¿con que fin?

-lamento no tener esa respuesta querida, mañana quizás puedas conseguir información directa de nuestro espía favorito.

Helga se acomodó en su asiento mirando a Park o más bien tomando atención a los artículos del periódico, hablaban sobre la crisis por el problema de las tierras estériles, sobre las tormentas de tierra en la zona Oeste del país, de la inauguración del puerto…. ¿Un puerto? Ella había salido de Hillwood no menos de seis meses, estaba enterada de una gran construcción pero ni idea que era un propio puerto.

Eso explicaría el crecimiento precipitado de la ciudad pero no el hecho de que gente del viejo y acomodado continente Europeo quisiera instalarse en tierra seca americana.

¿Cuál sería la razón tan seductora que los atraería casi en masa? Había preguntado, investigado y visto por ella misma, la agricultura o ganadería ya no era considerable, sin lluvia nada crecía, nada que fuera comestible, las malas hierbas no eran alimento para ganados, por otra parte oro no había, se habían realizado muchas excavaciones y no se encontró nada, ningún material de relevante valor como para instalarse, entonces ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era aquello que obligaba a algunos desalmados del gobierno a crear falsos poderes de propiedad para vender a estos riquillos engreídos? ¿Qué se le estaba escapando?

-Eleonore

Pensar en algún tesoro enterrado era demasiado surreal, ella tenía los pies sobre la tierras, si fuera un tesoro eso tocaría terreno de vándalos, los nobles no se arriesgarían a un tonto juego de "el que lo encuentra primero", esa gente era frívola y despiadada, eran hombres de negocios…

-Eleonore…

Quizás algo que era reciente, algún nuevo descubrimiento ¿pero qué? Algo tan increíble, tan codiciado, tan….. Casi tan divino y abundante como para que tantos riquillos se atrevieran a poner un pie en un continente considerado por ellos "Salvaje".

-"Querida"

-¿Qué quieres?- le contestó irritada

-perdón….- Arnold la observaba como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza -…solo decirte…. El té está servido…. ¿azúcar?

Helga soltó un suspiro de fatiga largo y tendido, se tocó las sienes e ignorando la atención de Arnold tomó el azucarero para servirse ella misma.

-¿Cuándo llevan de conocerse?- Pregunto Park divertido.

-creo que uno días- contestó Helga sin darle importancia.

-¿y cuánto han intimado?

-¿Qué?- ambos rubios le quedaron mirando-

-¿Qué saben el uno del otro?-aclaró.

-nada, realmente nada- Arnold sonaba decepcionado.

-nada personal si eso es lo que quieres saber, yo solo trato cosas de trabajo, sabes que mi vida íntima me la reservo.

-el único que tenía ese privilegio había sido nuestro querido Brainy.

Helga se tensó de repente y de un salto se puso de pie, miró con desprecio a Park para luego retirarse del comedor sin decir nada.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-la parte sensible de nuestra Dama del Hielo.- aclaró el recepcionista algo aburrido mientras se volvía a concentrar en su periódico.

-¿Quién era Brainy?

-no lo sé

-acaba de mencionarlo- se molestó el rubio –no puede decirme que no lo sabe, usted estaba totalmente seguro que lo que estaba diciendo.

-por supuesto, pero me di cuenta que estaba pisando terreno peligroso- Bajó el periódico y enfrentó la amenazante mirada esmeralda de Arnold –tienes que saber cuándo parar con ella y otra cosa, no seas tan sobre protector, tarde o temprano la terminaras abandonando.

-¿de qué demonios está hablando?

-bueno, si no eres tú, será ella la que te deje.

-en serio ¿de qué está hablando?

-dejemos el tema aquí.- tomó la taza de té y sorbió suavemente –te daré un consejo solo porque me agradas.

-oh ¿de verdad?- ironizó Arnold al recordar esas desvergonzadas acciones con la Pataki solo para provocarlo.

-solo limítate en obedecer, ella puede ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero pero jamás hará algo que pueda llegar a poner en peligro tu vida.

-disculpe pero su actitud para con migo me deja dudando de su palabra señor Park.

-ella es así, es su forma de mantener su ser a salvo de cualquier daño permanente, antes de "ese desastre" era un poquito más tímida, desagradablemente desconfiada y casi una inútil.

-no le permito que hable así de ella.

-lo siento hombre, no la estoy ofendiendo, es la verdad, era una novata que daba asco, pero si la vez ahora, ella sabe hacia dónde ir, como dirigir y cuando actuar, maldición, parece como si toda su vida hubiese sido parte de esto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva como…..agente?-susurró mientras miraba hacia los lados.

-cumplirá un año dentro de poco.- Park se puso de pie, dobló su periódico colocándose bajo el brazo.- una agradable velada señor Miles, espero que sepa cuidar de su "esposa" es una mujer para acechar.- y abandonó el comedor sin darle la oportunidad a Arnold de decir nada.

.

.

.

.

Se dirigió hasta su habitación, era tarde pero no estaban tan oscuro, quizás era por las luces que habían en la calle, esas agradables lámparas de aceite que un hombre de color prendía una por una, la ciudad tenía un encanto increíble, sería agradable poder recorrerla ahora que estaba más grande y moderna, entonces centró toda su atención en la joven doncella frente la puerta con cara de desconcierto.

-¿buenas tardes señorita?

-oh, buenas tardes señor….. Su esposa no me ha permitido entrar.

La joven chica llamada Ruth parecía mirar atentamente la perrilla de la puerta, como si con la fuerza de su mente lograse hacerla girar, Arnold detalló los rasgos de la joven mientras esta permanecía totalmente centrada en lo suyo, si era linda, tenía piel blanca, ojos oscuros, cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás y sujeto en un cuidadoso rodete, era un poco más alta que la Pataki y tenía piernas delgadas.

-disculpe señorita, dudo mucho que le vayan a abrir la puerta.-rió amablemente al ser ahora él el centro de atención de la muchacha –dígame ¿está libre? -¿de dónde había salido ese atrevimiento?

-solo me faltaba cambiar las sabanas de esta habitación y terminaba por hoy.

-¿sería tan amable, si no es mucha la molestia, de enseñarme la ciudad?

Ruth se sonrojó y comenzó a reír bajito, sus ojos oscuros resplandecieron mientras recorría el cuerpo del hombre frente a ella.

-si, por supuesto.

La esperó en la puerta principal, miró a la recepción procurando que Park no estuviese presente hasta que divisó la figura de Ruth, le ofreció la mano antes de abandonar el edificio.

-¿Qué le gustaría hacer?

-mirar la ciudad ¿no era eso lo que quería señor?

-claro…. Pero ¿no gustaría comer algo?

-claro! Hay un lindo restaurante cerca de la plaza, hace unos postres de lo más raros, solo la gente con dinero suele comer ahí.

-¿Qué lugar es ese?

-le llaman …..Chez Paris, creo, es un lugar con gente rara, creo que rusa.

Caminaron hasta el lugar y Arnold pudo reconocer la entonación y la palabra como francesa, no, no era ruso, la elegancia del lugar, los finos hombres delgados y altos cuidadosamente vestidos, el graciosos sonido que hacían como si tuviesen la nariz tapada, todo francés.

Ruth se adentró casi corriendo mientras que él sentía que todos se le quedaban mirando, no estaba vestido para la ocasión, su traje era una camisa roja algo gastada con líneas amarillas, sus vaqueros rasgados y sus botas de montar, incluso se sintió apestoso, no recordaba que oliera pero al sentirse observado creía que apestaba.

-Ruth…. Creo que lo mejor es ir a otro lugar.

-oh ¿Por qué?

-no estoy presentable.

-… a mí me parece que realmente eres un tacaño.-Ruth frunció el ceño y lo empujó mientras salía con el mentón en alto.

_Vaya chica más insolente, solo trataba de ser amable._

La siguió pero una vez en la entrada no la vio, ella no estaba se había ido, miró los alrededores pero ni rastro de ella.

Miró las calles tratando de recordar como regresar, habían caminado un poco, no tanto, sabía que la plaza no estaba tan cerca del hotel donde estaban hospedando pero la luminosidad de las calles no era tanta como para recordarla con precisión, comenzaba a asustarse.

-¿te han botado cabeza de balón?

-¿Pataki?

-shhhh, Eleonore, Eleonore…..

Tras de él aparecía la figura de una rubia vestida como un muchacho, su cabello estaba recogido en dos moños que ocultaba bajo su abrigo que cubría todo su cuerpo, era el aspecto que usaba la primera vez que se cruzaron en el banco.

-creí haberte dicho que te reportaras- miró el restaurante y luego al rubio –¿has venido a despilfarrar dinero campesino?

-no… yo solo.

-¿querías impresionar a la chica del hotel eh? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está? …..- Helga miró los alrededores poniendo atención a cada persona cerca del lugar- ¿en serio te botó?

-… eso…. No importa.- Arnold miró hacia otro lado avergonzado -¿Qué hace usted afuera con esas ropas?

-reconocimiento, la ciudad ha crecido en poco tiempo, salir como una dama es peligroso, prefiero que la gente tema acercárseme ¿no es un mal plan verdad Don Juan?- Helga le dio la espalda y caminó un par de pasos, se detuvo para mirar sobre su hombro -¿no vienes?

-¿no le molesta?

-no es buena idea que te me pierdas, está vez lo dejaré pasar pero la próxima que me traiciones por un rostro bonito no me volverás a ver.

Arnold sintió una incómoda punzada en el estómago ante tales palabras, pero la Pataki comenzó a reírse bajo para no llamar la atención.

-supongo que esa es una pésima amenaza ¿verdad cabezón? Que mejor para ti que yo desaparezca de tu vida.

-recuerde que le dije que no la dejaría- objetó disgustado sin saber realmente por qué.

-y también dijiste que podrías enamorarte de mí ¿lo recuerdas?- Helga notó la incomodidad del rubio, nuevamente se rió pero se tapó la boca para controlar la carcajada que amenazaba con salir.-no te asustes, sé que solo querías fastidiarme y también sé que eres muy serio con lo otro, pero no esperes lo mismo de mí, no estamos en esto por mutuo acuerdo, sino por mala suerte.

Entonces Arnold Shormat lo meditó profundamente ¿había sido tan mala su experiencia desde que se cruzó con la agresiva Pataki? Realmente lo estaba disfrutando, quizás no era mala suerte, solo cosas del destino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Pienso que Arnold es demasiado superficial pero no sabia que hacer que se notara eso, además de ser el sinónimo de Menso... Digo Denso, pero dejando en claro que en este fic su historia infantil se a dado diferente a la de la serie y que no es un niño (son adultos), no tiene un carácter soñador y positivo, pero traté de conservar su lado optimista y su paciencia para con la Pataki.  
**

**Ahora pasando a Helga, ella no es una chica con miedo a lo que la gente piense o a las burlas por tener una personalidad realmente sensible, pero como me encanta su carácter aguerrido y fuerte, aparte de su lamentable infancia pienso usarlos.**

**Con respecto a Alam Redmond... cuando lo busqué me salio con "M"... si es Alan o Alam... da igual, lo escribiré con "M"...**

**Espero que se aun capitulo largo para mantener a los lectores un buen rato ocupados.**

**ShinobuByako... viendo un documental sobre la Masonería.**


End file.
